


Woven Fates

by Sinpie_Senpai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-human Politics, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Slow Romance, Too much plots and not enough porn, Vampire!Jack, Wraith!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai
Summary: Jack Morrison had spent the last four centuries to evade his past lover, just to reunite with him under a heavy political circumstance that would decide the fate of two Kingdoms.But when he thought all would be lost, fate decided to entwine their destinies together once more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my mom ;)  
> [UzbekistanRules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules)  
> for the beta and constant support. Without them, this work would not exist at all.

Thaedys had started out as nothing but Jack's isolated retirement dwelling - an abandoned estate deep in the forest, far away from any place of civilization by at least a week riding on horseback. Jack was already over 600 years old when he made it his home, content to live the last of his nights in peace there, before falling into a deep slumber like other Elder vampires. He fed from creatures in the woods, spending his time studying the forest, and practiced magic in his splendid isolation. Everything was fine for the first century, until the war between human and nonhuman exploded.

It all began with an act of kindness, when he found the refugees hiding in his forest - an interspecies couple of human and siren, with their half-blood children. He created a small place for them to live close to him, casted protection spells, and taught them how to survive in the woods. Over the course of the next 50 years, more and more of them appeared, got married, formed families, until there were enough human and creatures to create a small community surrounding Jack's place. Word and rumors spread that there was a place deep in the forest, under the protection of a great Elder vampire, where human and nonhuman and half-breeds could live in harmony. More refugees fled to him for protection- and before Jack knew it- he became the Lord of Thaedys - a community in which there was no discrimination between races and species. There was trouble of course- a couple of times, the military had come to wipe them out, only to be vanquished by Jack’s power and his own highly trained forces. They called him the Immortal of Thaedys out of fear and respect, and he made it painfully clear to them that he had lived far too long to be interested in their power play; if they did not want to leave Thaedys alone, then he would show them what happened when they made an Elder vampire their enemy. After all, he was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires still awake. He knew of several other Elder vampires that hadn't fallen into a deep slumber, but each of them - like him - had become sick of the world with all its unending problems. Each and every one had decided to withdraw to some remote locations, made themselves impossible to track and waited for the inevitable day that they too would fall asleep.

With some string pulling and boring little political games, he acquired peace and freedom for his people. Thaedys was accepted as an unobtainable land between the human and nonhuman alike.

Jack knew it could never last. The biggest threat came with the appearance of the Pumpkin King - a powerful Wraith from the North. During the chaos of the human and nonhuman war, he steadily gathered nonhuman followers under his reign- and with frightening speed became one of the strongest Kings in all of the non-human land. He was incredibly talented at uniting the non-humans under his banner and - if rumors were to be believed - personal combat. Not exactly someone Jack wished to fight if he had his way.

Under the leadership of the Pumpkin King, the war ended soon after. A borderline was drawn to divide human and nonhuman lands. Human gathered under the Talon Banner, ruled by a mysterious human leader - Jack’s own spies could never get inside long enough to find out their name - and Blackwatch ruled by the Pumpkin King, with Thaedys, unfortunately, acting as a buffer zone between the two. Over and over again, messengers from both sides came to Thaedys and pled Jack to side with them, offering him money, political power, properties - things that meant absolutely nothing to him. Jack kicked them out, along with the dozens of pitiful assassins that were nothing more than toddlers to him. But Jack himself knew that this could not go on. Sooner or later, if he didn't yield, they would find an excuse to attack Thaedys. It didn't matter which side did it, his followers would be massacred all the same as “traitors of their blood.” Fate would not be kind to the half-breeds that he was sheltering either. He knew how they were treated out in the world, knew what names they were called, how many had been killed for being “abominations of nature.” He could not let that happen. If he had to fight, he would rather not fight a war on both fronts.

After two months of sending his spies out, he received a note from McCree - the werewolf that he stationed at Ciudad de Muerte, the capital city of the Pumpkin King’s Empire.

_“I got a reliable lead about who this Pumpkin King actually is, but I gotta warn ya Jefe. You ain’t gonna like it one bit. Hell, I almost got killed to acquire this info._

_No one’s ever seen his real face. He was first known as the Reaper of Sha’lar._

_His age is unknown._

_His human name was Gabriel Reyes._

_Ring any bells for ya?”_

 

*****

 

Rang too many bells for Jack's liking, to be exact.

When Jack was still young then - barely the second century into his vampire life - Gabriel had been his lover. They shared a dream: building a place like Thaedys, where creatures of all species could live together in peace and mutual respect. They were working together towards that goal, inseparable, in harmony, like two hearts beating as one. But as they went on, Gabriel saw the cruelty of human towards non-humans, leaving him bitter and vengeful. He wanted to unite all non-human forces, wanted power against those humans that hunted down and murdered his kin. His methods grew more ruthless and vicious with each day that passed, and after months of fighting and failing to change his mind, Jack left him.

He had carefully weaved layers and layers of protection spells into his clothing so Gabriel couldn't find him with magic. He spent years on the run breezing through cities and villages like a ghost, always with a mask on to hide his identity and carefully hiding the body of his prey so that they were only be found weeks later - if they were ever found at all. Gabriel didn't stop looking for him in the first few decades, so Jack wandered down, as far southeast as he could get. As he mingled with the humans that lived there, Gabriel slowly gave up his futile search of his once lover. Or maybe Gabriel thought that Jack had died. Either way, Jack found it hard to give a damn.

He would never have dreamed that he would hear about Gabriel ever again, especially like this; after everything that had happened, it seemed like fate still had a plan for their destinies to be entwined once more.

But now was not the best time to let himself indulge in reminiscence and brooding. Knowing that Gabriel was the Pumpkin King was an advantage that Jack could make use of. The intel on Talon wasn't good: they were conducting a national Witch Hunt and burning hundreds of women on the stake. The King of Talon remained a mystery. Jack would rather not get involved with them right now, no matter what they tried.

Jack had Winston write up a letter for him, for he didn't want to leave his scent or anything that could potentially lead Gabriel into recognizing him. He made sure that it spoke about peace between their two kingdoms, how he wished to send an envoy to discuss terms, how he didn’t want to fight with one so powerful as the Pumpkin King. It was carefully sealed with magical wax and engraved with his mark. He summoned Lena, his sorceress, to deliver it to the King. With her teleportation magic, it would take mere days instead of the usual two months on boat and horseback.

He knew that Gabriel would bite. If he used force to take Thaedys outright, it would not only force him to attack and massacre his own people, anger an Elder vampire and all his brethren but also would potentially create an excuse for Talon to attack Gabriel's Empire. But if the Immortal himself offered submission to the Pumpkin King, he could acquire Thaedys without any unnecessary bloodshed, raising his power and fame even more with the support of a powerful ally at his back.

Jack had offered the best conditions for this meeting: Lena would arrive at the palace with a negotiator and twelve guards. They would discuss the terms and conditions of getting Thaedys under Gabriel's control. Jack had also expressed his distaste for Talon in the letter and explained why he thought being under Gabriel's command would be a better idea.

Lena returned after five days and gave Jack the okay. He started to prepare for the trip at once.

Like Jack expected, the objections - plenty of them - came from Sir Reinhardt and Winston, as soon as they realized that Jack was planning to meet the King in his capital with only a sorceress and a handful of guards. He could only stand their well-meaning worry for so long.

“Enough,” Jack told them, “If you don't enter the tiger's den, how will you get the tiger's cub?”

“My Lord, please rethink this,” Reinhardt said, almost in tears, “Let me go instead. What if he kills you? What would we do without your guidance —”

“Winston, I put Thaedys in your care while I'm gone.” Jack said with unmovable determination, “Reinhardt, assemble the guard. I need the best men with me. Inform the Alchemist I request her presence at once. Dismissed!”

“My Lord-”

“I said. Dismissed.”

With great reluctance, they left. He felt pity for his friends, but what could be done? Jack was the only one capable of convincing Gabriel of his own intentions. He had taught Winston well, at the very least. He would not let Thaedys fall into enemy hands without a fight. He sighed and began to write the instructions for Winston, waiting for the guard to announce his alchemist’s arrival.

Ana was one of the very few beings that could get past Jack's guards without question. She said she was a ghoul, but many found that hard to believe. Even Jack wasn't entirely convinced that she was telling the truth. He had never seen any ghoul ever live as long as her. Then again... there were rumors that she had successfully created an elixir of immortality, and therefore capable of living indefinitely. Ana neither confirmed or deny it. Jack wondered if she ever would.

“You wished to see me, my Lord?” She knelt before him and he gestured for her to rise.

“I plan to go to Ciudad de Muerte in two days. I need healing potions and some of the strongest antidotes you can create, like White Honey and Golden Oriole.”

“May I know the reason for this sudden adventure?” She knew as well as he that Jack hadn't left Thaedys in two centuries.

“I requested a meeting with the King to discuss the future of Thaedys.”

“And you will not need any poison?” Jack couldn’t gauge her while she hid under her mask.

“I will not need any poison. That would be all.”

But Ana didn't leave right away. She was silent for a few moments before she straightened up and took off her mask. Jack stiffened. Ana never took off her mask unless Jack was about to be in big Trouble with her. With a capital T.

“You are meeting Gabriel Reyes. I am sure you do not need me to tell you how bad of an idea it is,” she raised one eyebrow at him, disapproved, all formalities went like the wind.

Jack dropped both the pen he was holding and his jaw. He hadn’t told anyone- that letter had been sealed by McCree and burned as soon as he read it! How-?

“You underestimate me, Jack Morrison,” She was displeased enough to use his real name, “I will not stop you, but if you plan is to seduce him into cooperation, I recommend a dose of Jhyli Vyrol and maybe a dozen vials of Essanthus essence…”

“That's not… I'm not…”

“Oh, right, you wouldn't need a love potion to seduce him,” She faked sarcastic realization, “I would still recommend the Essanthus essence anyway, in case your stamina can't keep up with him, being an Elder and what not…”

“Ana!” Though he was well over 800 years old, Jack still had enough decency to blush.

She did drop the joke then. “I know about your history with him, Jack, but there are still too many risks to take. He isn't the Gabriel you knew anymore.”

“He would not attempt anything knowing that I'm the Immortal” Jack said, “Even if we can not come to a settlement regarding the fate of Thaedys, I still want to establish some ground rules between us.”

Ana looked eyed him up and down, as if trying to confirm that her friend and king hadn't lost his goddamn mind.

“Just...I promise I'll be back in two weeks time,” Jack sighed, “Trust me. Old vampires are hard to kill.”

Knowing she couldn't change his mind, Ana grimaced at her realization and sighed, “And what do you want us to do if you won't return?”

“Gabriel won’t kill me, nor do I think he would be able to hold me captive. If anything happens to me, he would evoke the wrath of my brethren and at the same time lose every chance to get his hand on Thaedys without another pointless war. He knows better than to try anything funny.”

“Fine. I'll trust your judgment.” Ana leveled an exasperated, unamused look at him “Don't regret not listening to me about the Essanthus essence later on.”

“ _Ana_!”

 

*****

 

They made it to Ciudad de Muerte in four days with the help of Gabriel's Imperial Sorceress - Satya Vaswani. Using Lena’s magic alone would have taken them a week: they would have to alternate between teleportation and horse, for a portal took a lot of power to open. The longer the distance, the more magic it would require.

It was a surprise to see a dragon serving Gabriel. Satya wasn't in her dragon form, but it was hard to mistake her for anything else. Her whole body was covered with heavy scales, and her skin was hard and leathery. A pair of horns protruded above her forehead, fiery golden eyes, black and orange spikes ran along her spines. A pair of wings wrapped around her waist. In the place of her left arm was a powerful magic tool that acted as a replacement and more. Jack was pretty sure Gabriel sent her as a display of power. There were not many non-humans that were capable of making a dragon submit to them. They were creatures of utmost pride, as they should be.

“This is your negotiator, I assume,” she jerked her chin toward Jack when they rendezvous at the meeting point, “take off your hood.”

Jack did as he was told with a little shrug. Her face instantly scrunched in disgust. “A human? How dare you bring this disgrace to see His Imperial Majesty in person! This is an unforgivable offense!”

Good, it meant the spells he put on his cloak was working. Any trace of his magic and power would be carefully masked, his true identity hidden, and he would appear as a mere human to oblivious eyes.

“I beg your pardon, Lady Vaswani.” Jack said, “as you would have known, the core of Thaedys’ extraordinary existence is to act as a neutral ground, a peaceful place where all races and species can live in harmony with mutual respect. My Lord has specifically appointed me to the task with the hope to transmit our very special culture to His Imperial Majesty, with the utmost trust in His Majesty's generosity and unfathomable wisdom. My Lord wishes to embrace our differences and to let our meeting be the start of a new era under the reign of the Great Pumpkin King. Surely, you can't possibly think that my Lord is mistaken in his decision?”

For a long moment, Satya looked like she was contemplating snapping Jack's neck - because _how dare this filthy human talk back to her._ Fortunately her good sense - or Gabriel’s orders - overcame her instincts, for she merely glared at him, lips tight with barely concealed anger. If she killed this negotiator, there would be no deal, and the King would punish her for letting sentiments ruin this important mission. If she answered Jack beyond agreeing with him, any comment that she made regarding the matter could be taken as a direct offense towards the Immortal, the Pumpkin King, or both. So, she simply did the smart thing- she turned her back on him and started to chant her spells. A portal opened up and they went through it without any further ado.

When they arrived at the palace, they were all disarmed - Jack was checked more thoroughly than either Lena or his guards and with the most resentful attitude from Gabriel's guardsmen. Jack wanted to laugh at their scornful faces. Like they actually expected him to carry something dangerous! No, he knew he was being searched like a criminal so they could “find something” and behead him right where he stood. They gave up their futile search after the fifth check and Jack pulled his hood up to avoid unnecessary fuss from them or their kin.

He was expecting to be left cooling his heels for hours, but Satya came back in less than ten minutes. “His Imperial Majesty will see you,” she said coldly, seething with silent anger. Jack could only assume that the Pumpkin King didn't take her ruckus of “sending a mortal to meet the King is a deadly offense” into account.

“Lena, the sorceress of Thaedys and their negotiator, Your Majesty,” Satya announced to the lushly appointed throne room. Lustrous braziers attached to one side of each of the six soapstone columns lighted up the lower levels of the throne hall and bathed the hall in a dancing glow of orange. A velvety rug split the entire room in half and was matched by the thinner ones on either side of the hall while pointed banners with adorned lacery hung from the walls. Jack hardly recognized any of the banners beyond a few great non-human houses in this part of the land. Satya stopped them all five feet before the first step - red marble, how gauche - and knelt to her King. Everyone else in Jack’s entourage did the same, except him. He stood straight and looked directly at the King.

The throne was covered in tangled emblems and fixed on each of the elegant armrests was a sparkling sigil. The thin pillows were a dark ruby and these too had been adorned with ornate borders. Sat there was the Pumpkin King, dressed impeccably in fine leathers, velvets, and what looked like actual golden threads woven into the outfit, stinking with magic. A big, glowing pumpkin served as his head, somehow still managed to convey an air of majesty and power despite being, well, a pumpkin. Age had been kind to him- Jack could still spot underneath the glitz a toned figure and familiar (amazing) thighs.

“Take off your hood and kneel before His Majesty,” Satya hissed at Jack through clenched teeth, smoke started to fume out the corners of her mouth. The King tilted his head a little, as if he was curious about the mortal who acted so audaciously.

He could hardly wait to prove them all wrong. He waited a few more moments for dramatic effect, before smiling and lowering his hood.

Immediately, the atmosphere changed. He could send the distress of the King through waves of magic suddenly flood the room. A chilly pallor of dread settled over the chamber - even Jack could feel his fight-or-flight instinct itching. No one - not even Jack’s own people - could understand why the King reacted in the way he did. Most assumed that the King was insulted by this human for whatever reason the King wished to state.

Jack knew better. The form he had chosen might appear nondescript for anyone else, but it would have a big impact on Gabriel personally. The Jack of their shared youth smiled up at the King - Golden hair, blue eyes, fair skin, a face unmarred by scars and time. Surely, everything Gabriel thought he had lost forever. A perfectly calculated blow to that fragile facade of calm.

Gabriel still didn't say anything - there was no way to know the expression he was making due to the pumpkin that he used as head - but Jack knew him enough to read his body language. His shoulders tensed and his fingers dug parallel furrows into the throne’s armrest. But he regained his composure quickly and with a gentle swipe of his wrist, cast a disillusionment spell on Jack.

_“Show me the truth!”_

His voice - his deep, gravelly voice, _oh how Jack had missed it_ \- rippled through Jack's body and made him feel weak in the knees. Jack's cloak melted away into smoke and his disguise along with it. Golden hair turned ashen white, scars and wrinkles appeared on his smooth skin, and crimson red purged the innocent blue out of his eyes.

The first reaction from Satya was an immediate attack. Jack froze her with a flick of his finger. He could feel her struggle against his power, but it was too little and _far_ too late for her at this point in the game. He looked her straight in the eyes and channeled his vampiric power into his voice, an iron will that only other vampires could hope to counteract, _“Sleep.”_

The poor woman looked confused, even as she dropped to one knee, then another, and finally collapsed in an untidy heap on the floor. Jack turned to Gabriel again and gracefully offered him a mock bow. “Jack Morrison, Elder vampire, the Immortal of Thaedys, Your Majesty.” He flashed a fang at Gabriel in a blindingly smug grin, “It’s a pleasure to see that you’re still as magnificent as ever.”

 

*****

 

Jack was pretty sure Gabriel was going to kill him.

Well, maybe not after they’d gone several rounds of make-up sex, but Gabriel definitely would not let Jack slide out of this unscathed. The man had looked like he was about to vibrate out of his kingly form right then and there. It made Jack glow just thinking about it.

To add insult to injury, Jack made sure Gabriel could take a good look at the golden ring he wore on his neck - _their_ ring. If Gabriel still kept his, it would sing with how close Jack was to him. Their rings were deliberately enchanted- Jack’s by Gabriel and vice versa- so that they could always find one another. If the ring was taken from them, it would burn the hands of anyone who dared touch it. If one of them was dead, the ring would melt away into nothingness. When Jack left Gabriel, he had sealed his ring's magic away, and since then had been wearing it on his neck instead of his finger as the only memento of their love. Now that he let the ring's magic unfold freely, he could feel a happy gentle humming resonating through the air. It meant Gabriel hadn't destroyed his either and still kept it on his person.

It secured Jack's checkmate: there was no mistake. The Immortal was Jack Morrison. The Pumpkin King was Gabriel Reyes. And Gabriel probably still loved him.

Gabriel did not object to any demand that Jack proposed and waved him off after he finished. It was unlike Gabriel to be so passive, but Jack reckoned he needed time to calm down after Jack had eloquently struck him at the heart.

The implication Jack made to him was clear: You will obey my demands and you will have Thaedys _and_ me, or you will have nothing.

Now, Jack waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack spent the next few days sightseeing the castle with Gabriel's guards trailing after him like a pack of ducklings. Of course, it was completely for show - Gabriel of all people knew that they would be completely helpless at the face of Jack's power. Besides, now that Jack had activated the ring's magic again, Gabriel didn't need to keep an eye on Jack to know exactly where he was at all times. The connection went both ways but to Jack's surprise, Gabriel didn't make any move to seal away the magic on his ring. Odd, but useful. Because of that, Jack had a pretty good idea of what Gabriel's routine was- or at least, what it was when interrupted by someone like Jack. He even had a good idea of where the bedchamber was - maybe Gabriel had let Jack know on purpose, but Jack didn't plan on dropping by unless the situation called for a more...  _ personal  _ touch. Jack could only hope that wasn't going to happen.

Even though he had decided to finally see Gabriel again, their positions had drastically changed. Jack knew he was not welcomed here - his courtiers dare not show their disdain to his face because they were scared of him, but he knew in their minds he was nothing more than another traitor to his own kind: protect humans and shelter half-blood freaks of nature. It wasn’t like they weren’t just as victimized by the damn war as the non-humans. No, no one could look past their own fucking noses to see that the person next to them wasn’t all that much different from them. He scowled at the belladonna plants he had been admiring. This is why Jack never got into politics if he could help it.

He didn’t plan to let his and Gabriel's history go public - it would affect Gabriel's reputation and depend on the turns of event, his position as King. He also didn’t want to attract unnecessary attention towards Thaedys and be dragged into the cesspool of politics that he hated. But now that Jack was already in the tiger's den, he could only hope for the best outcome to this whole bloody mess. 

Things would not be easy, but if Gabriel was still the man Jack knew, he would have his ways to make it work out somehow. He had always been the most brilliant man that Jack ever met, after all. He stared up at the overcast sky and prayed to whatever god would listen that it was still the case, all these years later.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Gabriel summoned him, Jack put on his best outfit - it was his favorite piece, especially commissioned some four hundred years prior. Red leather hugged his trim waist just right and complimented the subtle curl of his ass. He did his best to ignore Lena’s loud snickering from a corner of the room. Jack ignored everything- from the whispers behind his back as he strode down the hallways to the thinly veiled hostility of the guards as he passed them, to the open contempt of the ones posted just outside the chamber of Gabriel's suite.

The guards- reluctantly- announced him and the doors swung open. Jack braced himself before going through, hoping for the best and dreading the worst. Gabriel was sitting at a table near a massive fireplace, fruit and wine set out. His attention, however, was focused on the stack of papers he was reading. “Leave us,” he said, without looking at Jack, and the two personal attendants on duty vanished like smoke as they closed the door behind them. “Come and sit.”

Jack gingerly sat down opposite him. Gabriel waved his hand absentmindedly, and the wine poured itself. It smelt amazing, Jack could tell about ten different notes delicately melded together, aged in oak casks for at least twenty years. The full glass slid to him automatically, accompanied by the fruit dish. Now that he looked closer at it, it was filled with his favorites- permissions and passionfruit, oranges and apples sliced just so, succulent pears and ripe blueberries. Frankly- he was touched that Gabriel still remembered even after all these years. 

“Thank you,” Jack said, picking up the glass. He took a long sniff before he drank it, appreciating both the sheer complexity of the drink and to check it to see if it was poisoned.

“I'm not going to poison you,” Gabriel said, putting the stack of papers to the side.

“Just savoring the scent,” Jack said, sipping it slowly and letting the wine roll over his tongue. Ah, but where were his manners? He picked the bottle up and poured Gabriel a glass too.

“Since when did you know how to taste wine?” Gabriel asked, more puzzled than anything.

“Since when did you think using a pumpkin as the head is incredibly attractive?” Jack bit back.

Gabriel rapped his knuckles twice against the pumpkin, and it curled away in wisps of smoke before materializing into the handsome face that Jack knew so well. He was right, age _had_ _been_ kind to his Wraith lover. Gabriel had some new scars and wrinkles, his now salt-and-pepper hair fell lazily into curls around his face and shoulders, but he looked mostly the same. Jack felt a sensuous, traitorous stir in the pit of his stomach - that face brought back so many memories - but he kept it down. 

Gabriel didn't say anything for several moments, just gazing intently at Jack. Jack knew he used to be able to read Jack like a book. It would make Jack flush every time Gabriel stared at him like this. Unfortunately, Jack was too old now to be easily swept off his feet like a lovesick fool by Gabriel's gaze. He pointedly held eye contact with the wraith, expression set into a bemused yet concealing mask. 

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it, eyes darting around, musing. Gabriel? At a loss of words? How odd. Finally, he said, “These are all the complaints and objections from the Imperial Court towards your demands.” He jerked his chin towards the stack of papers.

Just great. Not even a “How are you doing?” or “I have missed you so much.” Maybe Jack had misjudged how much Gabriel actually loved him, after all.

“Let me guess: it's either about the human, the half-breeds, or both.” Jack's lips curled into a snarl.

“You asked me for the impossible, Jack. Self-rule as a vassal state, full amnesty...” Gabriel said, “I could work with keeping the half-breeds, for they still have non-human’s blood in them. But the human can't stay due to the atrocities they have committed upon our kind.” 

Jack had to put down his glass, or he was going to crush it. “All humans are not the same, Gabriel. Some of them are terrible, cruel like the ones you fought. Some of them worship or fear us as if we were some immortal, unknowable god. Some of them fall in love with us. Many of them have fought alongside me and mine and died for our kind. You can't just put all humans into the same category just because it makes it easier to kill them.”

“Was it hard for them to kill us, then?” Gabriel's eyes flared up, “Was it hard for them to hunt us like animals, cage us like pets, skin us and slaughter us like we were nothing but livestock? Because that what they were doing before the war, Jack and what they would be doing right now if they had had half a chance.”

Jack was about to shoot back a retort before he realized what was happening. “Stop.” He already knew where this was going. It would just spiral into the same fight they'd already had a million times before. He wanted to try and stop that before it got any further.  “I do not give a rat’s ass what your Imperial Court thinks, Gabriel. I want to know what _ you  _ think!” 

Gabriel took a deep breath, nostrils flaring. He stared at Jack for a moment before he said icily. “You have two choices: kill the humans or hand all of them over to my men. You are to give your final answer before me and the Imperial Court in three days.”

Jack clenched and unclenched his fists. Keep calm. He had to be the adult here. “And what will you do to them if I hand them over?”

“We can not let them go back to Talon. They have mingled with us for too long and know too much.” Gabriel said, “My men will deal with them accordingly.”

Jack gaped at him in disbelief. Four hundred years! Four bloody centuries and nothing had changed between them! He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm down.

It got worse when Gabriel decided to speak up. “If you wish, I can make it painless for them as a final act of mercy.”

“ _How could you?_ ” Jack’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Gabriel, tears close to the surface but rage burning white hot in his chest. “Thaedys is our dream, Gabe! _Our dream!_ And now you are telling me to destroy it myself or watch you destroy it because I’m too damn soft?” 

“Do you know what they would do to  _ you _ if you won't get rid of the humans?” Gabriel looked like he was about to snap as well. “You showed up here like a lamb to the fucking slaughter, Jackie. It's either you imprisoned and tortured until you give up Thaedys, or you give up on the humans and have everything you desire. I am simply giving you the better option between the two.”

Like hell Gabriel and his underlings could keep him here! He had successfully evaded Gabriel for over four hundred years, he could certainly do it again until the day he fell asleep in some remote unknown hellhole on the face of the Earth. But that was exactly what those fucking idiots want! After all, Jack was the most dangerous obstacle preventing them from invading Thaedys. Without him, they could march right in there with a fucking army and a made-up excuse, and Thaedys would fall in mere days.

Jack squared his jaws and looked Gabriel dead in the eyes.

“You will have Thaedys as it is: human, non-humans, half-breeds living together in harmony and mutual respect, or you will have  _ nothing. _ ”

He stood up and left, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist. Jack tried to break the grip, but Gabriel was just too damn strong.

“Really, Jack? You would go that far for  _ them? _ " Gabriel asked. “Just think about it. We could be together again, you could have everything you'd ever wanted. Think about what we can archive with our combined power.” He stood up and touched Jack's cheek gently. His eyes and voice softened as he whispered, “We would be unstoppable. Our kind will never have to suffer under the hands of humans ever again.”

For a fleeting moment, Jack thought he could see the shadow of the Gabriel he had fallen in love with. But he knew it was nothing more than an illusion, a lingering hope built on what the Wraith once had been. The same thing that had drawn Jack out of his dwelling in search for Gabriel's help. That more than anything shattered the last pieces of feeling Jack held for Gabriel inside his heart.

“I came with the hope that you would not destroy Thaedys - our shared dream - knowing fully I was the one that built it. I realize now that it was a foolish assumption on my part.” Jack said coldly, slapping Gabriel's hand away from his cheek. He groped for the ring under his collar and yanked it off his neck before Gabriel's bewildered eyes.

“If you will destroy Thaedys with your own hands, then I shall perish along with it.” 

The ring made a sharp, ringing sound as Jack dropped it into his empty wine glass on the table and left, never looking back. Even as Gabriel called out to him, he could not look back. There was nothing left for him in that room.

  
  


*****

  
  


Jack had wanted to leave right away after he stomped back from the bitter meeting, but Lena tried her best to calm him down enough to tell her about Gabriel's demands. She winced but still said hopefully, “We have three days. There ought to be something we can do to change this!”

Still optimistic as ever. Unfortunately, Jack had lost most of his with time. “It doesn't matter if we stay. I am not going to change my mind and the King knows it.” Jack told her, “We need to draft up an evacuation plan and prepare for the war right away.”

“But isn't an all-out war what we are trying to avoid in the first place?” Lena asked, “I think we should consult Winston about this. Admittedly, he's always been better at this than you are.” Especially when you’re losing your calm like this.”

Jack glared at her grumpily.

“You know I'm right _ , my Lord,”  _ she grinned back, and pulled out her magic mirror.

She was. But Jack would never admit it out loud in her presence. 

She drew some invisible signs on the mirror while murmuring the spell, and the mirror turned black before the image started to get clearer and clearer. At first, all they could see was white fur, until Winston adjusted the mirror so that his face came into view - or at least half of it anyway, he was too big to fit into the mirror until he took a few steps back.

Maybe people would have been deceived by Winston's appearance: Yeti was a beast race, and they weren't as famous for their intelligence as they were for violence, but Winston was a completely different story. Jack thought it had something to do with the fact that Winston had human blood in him, inherited from his mother. With his brilliant mind and exceptional foresight, he had been appointed as Jack's most trusted advisor and whenever Jack was in a pinch, he always managed to come up with a solution.

It took Lena far less time to tell him everything than it would have taken Jack. He nodded along, thick white brows knitted together in concentration. Finally, he said, “It is not that bad of a deal. Not the worst we could have gotten, anyway. I can see several ways that we can go around these conditions.”

“Tell me,” Jack demanded.

“Torbjorn the Blacksmith still has ties with the dwarf community. We can use their underground mines to hide our humans, while pretending that we have killed them all. I can ask our men to prepare fake corpses. Just need to pay the Necromancers and they'd bring the falsies to us by the dozens.” 

“If the King catches a wisp of it, we will be sentenced for treason. The exact excuse that he needs to annihilate us.” Jack pointed out, “Besides, we can't hide the humans underground forever.”

“We can hide them until the bitter taste of the war is over, and the non-humans become less hostile.” 

“We don’t know how long that will take.” Jack shook his head.

“Another option is that we can turn them into non-humans. I know it can be done. Vampires and werewolves both originated from humans, after all, and they’re just the start.” Winston adjusted his glasses, “In fact, the werewolves population rose quickly because of the war, since they turned all of their prisoners and ate those who wouldn't comply with their laws.”

“That's it!” Lena chimed in excitedly, “This way, the King can't demand us to kill them.”

“It's not as simple as it sounds. Your life as you know it will change forever.” Jack pondered, “Newborn vampires and werewolves must have a Master to help them adapt to their changes and teach them the laws. And even after all that, we still can't assure everything will go smoothly. The bloodlust that my kind experiences can drive weak-minded newborn vampire into madness. We would have to kill them if that happens.”

“My Lord, I propose you return to the King tomorrow,” There were scratching noises of pen nib on paper. Winston must be drafting out a plan already. “You will inform the King we would need time to carry out his demands. A sudden massacre of the humans is going to completely upturn the balance of Thaedys and cause riots among the citizens. Tell him we would slowly make them disappear over time to not disturb the peace of Thaedys, while gradually changing the laws to prevent any more humans from coming to us.” 

Jack mulled it over, stroking his chin and nodding slowly. “We will use the time to turn and train the humans, before letting them return to their homes. I see.”

“I will start doing research on the transformation progress immediately. Please inform me of the King’s answer as soon as possible.” Winston said, “And please take care of yourself as well, my Lord.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Jack decided to wait until the next night to bring up the topic with Gabriel. After the tantrum he had thrown, Gabriel would get suspicious if he suddenly changed his mind. Jack knew how suspicious the Wraith could be. When he suspected something, he would follow insistently and find out eventually - it was just a matter of time. 

Lady Luck was on his side it seemed - a banquet was held in the garden that night. How convenient. Jack summoned a long red silken jacket with magic, Lena adding some intricate patterns on it. As Jack adjusted his outfit in the mirror, he felt a cold hard lump in his chest. He didn't know what he expected, but this certainly wasn't what he had imagined their reunion would be like. He had hoped for more wining and dining. Instead, he just had a terrible breakup four centuries in the making. 

Jack sighed and shook his head. He should have known that the war would have done nothing but grow Gabriel's hatred towards humans. It was foolish of him to think he could still mean something to the Wraith - something mattered enough to change his mind. If Jack couldn't change him back then, how did he delude himself into believing that he could convince Gabriel now? 

Jack felt sick to his stomach, but he arrived at the party anyway. He had to do this. Thaedys relied on him. 

The banquet dragged out for five highly tortuous courses. It didn’t help that he was next to a banshee lord who droned on about a battle he had been in and a vampiric duchess who kept fluttering her eyelashes at him. Jack wasn't particularly interested in any of the dishes, but at least they served good wine so he drank lazily and brooded, allowing his dinner companions to do as they wished. At least he knew that Gabriel noticed him: the wraith was intentionally making a point of not looking Jack's way. Fine. If he was going to be a child about it, Jack would be a child right back. 

The formal dancing was hardly an improvement in his estimation. He had never learned, nor ever cared to learn the intricate patterns the nobility liked to weave themselves into.  And yet Jack planned to have a private word with him when they danced -  _ if  _ they danced at all. It felt like every member of Gabriel’s godforsaken court - and then some - had suddenly shown up at the palace to have the honor of whirling through the floor with the infamous Pumpkin King. Jack decided to be petulant and show his annoyance by standing as close to the dancing pair as possible. He gazed at Gabriel under his eyelashes while sipping slowly from his cup. Gabriel's hand was firm on the woman's waist the whole time, Jack noted sourly. Damn, the Wraith had never danced with  _ him  _ like that. It left a bitter taste in the back of Jack's mouth.

The overpoweringly strong perfume from the woman didn't help his mood either. Jack downed the rest of his wine as Gabriel and his latest partner walked the last steps of the dance, and that was when - out of the corner of his eyes - he saw the woman pull a small glass bottle behind her back. 

Jack didn't have a second thought. He barely had a first. He leaped upon the couple, tackling both of them to the ground. He pinned her by the neck, his fangs fully extended as a threatening sign. Belatedly, he realized that she had thrown the bottle at Gabriel, shattering the vial and dousing him with the strange fluid.

“Cursed daylight!” Jack hissed, with feelings, as he recognized the scent coming from broken pieces of glass - no wonder she wore such strong perfumes. Gabriel stared back at him like he was sharing the sentiment, and Jack desperately hoped he was still coherent enough to do so.

It was Jhyli Vyrol.  _ Love at First Sight. _

  
  


*****

  
  


The imperial guards leapt into motion as people panicked and fled - two of them restrained the woman while the others lined up around Gabriel with their shields to act as a barricade around their king. Jack stood up, only to be stopped by Gabriel's iron grip on his arm. Though he struggled and fought, he was pulled unceremoniously into the King's chest. Drugged or not, like hell he was going to let Gabriel nail him right there, in the middle of the garden, between his fucking Imperial guardsmen. Faced with his defiance, Gabriel used another strong arm encircle his waist to keep Jack by his side. 

“Let go of me!” Jack hissed through his teeth. The arms tightened.

“Stay.” Gabriel's voice came out breathy and rasped, “ _ Please _ ,” he added. Jack couldn't see his face because of the pumpkin head and the awkward angle, but he knew that voice: Gabriel was clinging to the last bits of sanity he had left. Jack went limp in his arms.

“Thank you,” Gabriel sighed with relief.

Gabriel managed to keep his composure perfectly after that: it was almost impossible to believe he just got drugged with Jhyli Vyrol had Jack not confirmed it himself. There would be no evidence that the potion affected Gabriel at all... if not for the way he clung to Jack like he was clinging to his very life. Orders were issued, the woman was taken away to the dungeons, and they retreated to Gabriel’s study. When they finally arrived - with double the guard set outside the doors - Jack allowed himself to feel again instead of merely reacting.

“How are you  _ doing _ this?” It was a miracle that Gabriel wasn’t trying to rip their clothes off and dry hump Jack’s leg.

“Doing what?” Gabriel turned back to look at him from his position at the single window. He let the pumpkin head morph once more into that oh so familiar face, and now the confusion was evident.

“You’re supposed to be throwing yourself at me claiming nonsense love declaration right now. But... you seem perfectly fine.” He noticed Gabriel's eyes traveled from Jack's face to his lips, then back at his face again. “Well, almost. _ ” _

“I am  _ trying,”  _ Gabriel grumbled, voice tight. “I want to kiss you.”

Without waiting for Jack's agreement, he crossed the room to steal a kiss. Not that Jack did anything in particular to stop that. 

“You still haven't explained to me what is happening,” Jack said when their lips parted.

“Can I have another kiss?” Gabriel said instead.

“Fine,” Jack rolled his eyes and tried to be annoyed. Gabriel grinned before he kissed Jack again, hungry and tender at the same time. Jack's long dead heart stirred a little at the sweet memories it brought forth. 

“I guess you can say that I am…familiar with the effect,” Gabriel murmured after he finished sucking on Jack's lower lip, “After all, it’s  _ you  _ I fall in love with.” He added with a breathy laugh, “ _ Again _ .”

Jack didn't know what to say, because Gabriel was looking at him with those eyes - like then, drunkenly filled with love and happiness, overflowing with adoration and admiration. How could he resist those eyes? Jack let Gabriel kiss him again, and again, until Gabriel’s hot lips burned against Jack's cold ones and his body seemed to warm under the fire that was Gabriel’s devotion.

“I have to go now,” Gabriel told him, regretfully. “Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.”

He stole one last kiss before he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could have been finished one week earlier. Real life happened.

After Gabriel left, Jack just stood there, dumbfoundedly staring at the door until he realized how stupid he must look and snapped out of it. He felt embarrassment flushing his normally pale cheeks: all it took was for Gabriel to kiss Jack to make him a lovesick loon! Angry at himself, Jack didn't stay put and obediently wait for Gabriel to come back and fuck him. He wasn't some royal consort, goddamnit! He had to find Lena who was probably out of her mind right now with worry - only to catch her right outside the door, yelling and threatening Gabriel's chamberlain that if he didn't let her go see Jack right this instant she would turn him into a frog.

“Lena,” Jack called for her and they both turned to him in shocked relief. Without letting him say anything more, Lena grabbed his arm and quickly dragged him away, babbling all the while. It was only when they found a tiny room that she allowed her employer any word in edgewise. With all due gravity, he told her what happened and her usually cheerful face went pale.

"We have to run!” Lena said, “I'll teleport us as far as I can first, then we can get horses and ride back to Thaedys…”

“I am not going anywhere, Lena.” Jack said, “You will return to Thaedys and report to Winston what happened. Have Ana find a cure at once. If there's someone who can do it, it's her.”

“No way! I'mInot leaving you here to… to…” she gestured wildly in the air, “This must be a trap! You know it!”

“First of all, the King wouldn’t be so stupid as to offer his heart to me on a silver platter like this. And second of all,” he said bracing himself for the truth, “there’s nowhere to run.”

“We could—”

“He just got drugged with _Jhyli Vyrol_ of all things! He’d burn everything to the ground to get me without a second thought, even if it means the total annihilation of Thaedys and another war with Talon.” Gabriel seemed strangely coherent for someone who was drugged with _Jhyli Vyrol_ , but there was nothing to assure that he would maintain his sanity once Jack left him.

Beyond the door there was a piercing shriek (that suspiciously sounded like Jack's name) coming from the direction of Gabriel's chamber - he probably returned and found out that Jack wasn't there. “I should go back.” Jack grimaced.

Lena groaned, desperately trying to find another way out of this but Jack knew there wasn’t one. He could turn to the help of his vampiric brethren - after all, he was still an Elder vampire. But that would simply mean another war, and the peace of Thaedys had been hanging by a thin enough thread as it was. He could also run away on his own, he simply couldn't see a meaning to that. Gabriel could and would hold Thaedys hostage to make Jack return to him.

“But-”

“Do as I told you, then return here. I will be waiting.” He gave her a reassuring smile, “Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

  


*****

  


Jack was not fine.

The moment he gingerly slid through the door to Gabriel's study, he was attacked by an armful of sizzling Wraith - who spent the next ten minutes mumbling unintelligibly while he tongue-fucked Jack's mouth. By the time Gabriel returned to himself Jack felt a little dizzy - if the Wraith had sucked out half of Jack's life force in the process, he would not be surprised at all.

“I am sorry,” Gabriel said after he had let Jack sit back on the couch and ordered some fresh blood for him. “That was the drug.”

“Nevermind. Just give a man a warning next time, will you?” Jack licked his kissed-swollen lips and found Gabriel was back to staring at them. Jack clapped his hands loudly to jerk Gabriel out of his stupor. “My eyes are up here.”

“Right. I apologize.” Gabriel said awkwardly and averted his gaze.

The door opened and the servants came in with fresh blood for Jack in fancy glass bottles. Jack immediately downed one unceremoniously - he deserved it after the mess tonight. After he finished, he licked his lips in satisfaction - while pretending he didn't see Gabriel staring _again_. “So, what are we going to do about this? I assume you don't have a cure, or you would have used it already.”

“All of my best servants are desperately trying to create one at this very moment, but the chances are slim.” Gabriel groaned, running his fingers through his curly hair, “Of everything, it has to be _Jhyli Vyrol_.”

There were different kinds of love potion in existence, but Jhyli Vyrol was the most potent by far. Normally, a love potion was not very hard to create or cure, Jhyli Vyrol however required ten different rare ingredients brewed separately while being enchanted with several types of spells, before carefully mixed together in a very precise amount and applied with another set of spells under the blessed of the Star of Bethlehem. After that, upon contact with the drug, the target would fall in love at first sight with the first person they laid their eyes on. Due to the potion's extreme complexity,  Jack had never heard of anyone who managed a cure for it, or even anyone who had attempted a cure. Gabriel's servants- and his own, he thought with a bit of pride- might be the best in the world, but it didn't mean they could invent a miracle that everyone else had failed to create in the last 800 years.

“I… am thankful that you tried to save me. It’s unfortunate that you got dragged into this mess because of that damned noble.” Gabriel grimaced and folded his hands against his lips, “I know that your choices are just as limited as mine. And... as much as you hate this, you won’t go into hiding knowing I'm going to burn the whole world to the ground because of you. So- I have a proposal.”

Jack didn’t like the sound of that. “Go on,” he said warily.

“You have resources that I don’t have. Maybe the humans or the half-breeds have the solution to our... problem. I believe your sorceress has not yet left the palace. I can help her with direct teleportation between Ciudad de Muerte and Thaedys, and anything your people need to create a cure. But--” Gabriel hesitated, then went on a bit stiffly, “--you won't leave my side until a cure is found. I can barely manage with you around, if you leave me I know I’ll lose control. Then... who knows what I would do to get you back?”

Gabriel fell silent after that. Jack could sense he had something else to say, something uncomfortable and unpalatable. If Gabriel wouldn’t point out the elephant in the room, Jack would. “Surely, you can't possibly think that my people would eagerly try to find a cure for you? You, who want to massacre our humans and treat the half-breeds like lowlives.” It was mean, but it was the hard truth. “I can not imagine what would drive them into saving you, especially when there is nothing that can guarantee their safety more than your current situation.”

Gabriel stared at him with an odd expression.

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Well, you are right, but I'm surprised that you said it so bluntly,” Gabriel said, sounding a little bit annoyed.

“Let us not pretend that no one can see your problem and how it benefits my people.” Jack shrugged, “We have to face the reality of our situation.”

“Don't you want to be freed from me as soon as possible?” Gabriel asked curiously, “Does it not upset you that you are involuntarily bound to the being that you spent four centuries hiding from? If there is no cure to be found, you'll be tied to me _forever._ As long as we both shall live and after.”

“Well, I can kill you in your sleep,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “Did you think about that?”

Gabriel glared, his eyes glowed with power. “Are you threatening me?”

“Am I?” Jack popped open the cork of the second bottle, leaning back on the couch with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk that flashed one of his fang. “Do you feel threatened, _Your Majesty?_ ”

Gabriel's jaw was clenched so tightly Jack seriously thought he might crack his teeth. Then- inexplicably- it relaxed as something suddenly changed in the air around Wraith. When Jack saw the expression on Gabriel’s face, he lost any and all doubt he had about the fragile state Gabriel's self-restraint was in: it was the one when Jack tickled the _right_ nerve in his brilliant mind, and he was about five seconds away from nailing Jack right where he sat. Gabriel used to loved it when Jack challenged him.

Jack's traitorous stomach did an excited flip that he hadn't felt in centuries. He didn't have the time to curse himself, however. Gabriel slid across the table between them with smooth movements - strange that he thought of the deliberate stalking movements of a predator - before he took hold of Jack's hair to pull him in for a greedy, brutal kiss.

He swallowed all of Jack's little gasps, arm a steel chain around Jack's hips. It had been so long Jack had forgotten what it felt like to be in Gabriel's arms, how intoxicating it was: Gabriel’s feverish body pressing against his icy skin, firm thigh finding its way between his legs, brutal nails digging into his scalp. Jack couldn't help but moan. Gabriel snarled as he latched on Jack's neck to bite at _that_ spot behind his ear, and Jack quaked from head to toe. Everything quickly smeared into a blurry haze of lust. He wanted---

Gabriel tore his mouth away and Jack almost mewled in disappointment and need. “You should go,” Gabriel rasped out between clenched teeth.

“And what would you do? Summon a whore and fuck him into oblivion, pretending all the while that he’s me? Would that be enough to satisfy you, even a little?” Jack’s lips brushed against Gabriel's ear and he shuddered visibly in Jack's arms. Cursed daylight, somehow it kindled a warm fire low in the pit of Jack's stomach.

“I…don’t- I don’t want to _force_ it on you!” Gabriel bit out with every last bit of his self-control.

“It's just sex.” Jack huffed out an exasperated sigh, “May I remind you I'm not some sheltered virgin? This isn't our first time either.”

Gabriel was still hesitating, so Jack made the decision for him. He rolled them over so Gabriel was the one being pinned to the couch instead, and got down to business.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked incredulously as Jack slid down his body. Jack flashed a toothy grin at him and unbuckled his various belts. Gabriel had no more questions. In fact, he didn't have anything to say at all while Jack went down on him. Jack didn't exactly mind, and just focused on the task.

He didn't bother with teasing - it was not the time to test Gabriel's patience. Pulling down the zipper, he carefully took hold of Gabriel's stiffening cock. It was pulsing hot, a familiar weight in his palms. God, just being here on his knees in front of Gabriel brought back a flood of memories. He had to shove that down before he got sentimental though, weeping over a dick he hadn’t seen in 400 years. And maybe cry a little over Gabriel’s cock, while he was at it.

Jack stroked the warm flesh while he licked the tip, sucking and lapping at it in the way he knew Gabriel liked. It didn't take any time at all for Gabriel to become fully erect, groaning and cursing above him. Jack opened his mouth wide and wrapped his lips around the big head.

Gabriel hissed, thighs spasming, cock throbbing as Jack deliberately eased him deeper and deeper into his mouth every time he bobbed his head. It had been so long since Jack did this for anyone, and Gabriel was _big_ , bigger than he remembered. Bigger than anyone had any right to be _._ He wanted to do this carefully - not just for Gabriel’s sake, but for his own. It was a matter of pride and principal. Jack relaxed his throat and continued swallowing until his nose was buried into Gabriel's pubic hair. He smelled musk, smoke, and pumpkin spice. The pumpkin spice was new, but the rest... it was hard to not get overwhelmed with reminiscence, so he shut his eyes. It really had been _so_ long.

Above him, Gabriel gasped and groaned, hips bucking. Fingers grasped his hair, pushing him down momentarily before easing up and holding loosely onto his hair, guiding Jack into the rhyme. Jack glanced up just to immediately regretted his decision. Gabriel looked like… like something straight out of Jack's fever dream - blazing golden eyes half closed, hair dampened with sweats and fell carelessly over his handsome face, his head tilted to the side, baring the line of his throat… - a sudden flood of wants and _yearning_ overwhelmed Jack. He had to resist the urge to kiss Gabriel, to tear away their clothes, to ask for _more --_ he remembered the taste of Gabriel's mouth, of his skin. _Stop._

Jack clenched his eyes shut and doubled his effort of making Gabriel come. The movement of Gabriel's hips stuttered for a moment before he pushed Jack down hard, burying himself to the hilt and coming down Jack's throat with a long, hoarse growl. Jack shuddered and swallowed as quickly as he could, then released Gabriel before he was overwhelmed with sentiments. He reached for the blood bottle he had put down on the table and chugged it in one shot, wiping his lips clean and taking the taste of semen out of his mouth.

“Your demands,” said Gabriel suddenly, although he didn't lift his head up. Seemed like he came back to this world then. “If Thaedys succeeds in creating a cure, I will grant all of your demands unconditionally. Although you - and all other future rulers of Thaedys - will have to swear fealty to the King. You have the full freedom to dictate the rights of your citizens, as long as they do not violate the Declaration of Non-human Rights.” He tucked himself back into his pants and stood up, wobbling ever so slightly on his feet. “I will write the charter.” He smoothened out the wrinkles on his clothes, looking a little bit flushed, but nothing too obvious about what had just transpired between them.

Well, that was better than ‘Thank you for your service,’ at least. “I will talk to Lena, then.”

“Remember to tell her to bring your things here. I'll have the chamberlain prepare a suite for you.” Gabriel walked on slightly shaky legs to a desk and sat, reaching for paper and quill to do as he promised. “And be back in one hour.”

  


*****

  


The more Jack thought about it, the more he felt like he might really be out of his mind. Maybe he had one too many drinks tonight.

He wasn't as angry as he should be about the whole thing, and he wasn't as reluctant as he should be when he--- _he just sucked Gabriel's cock._ He didn't even _have_ to, but he did it anyway.

Granted, he was over 8 centuries old. It wasn't like he was unfamiliar with sex, that he hadn’t done the same thing with numerous sex partners in his lifetime. Although it was _Gabriel's_ cock that he sucked, it still felt vaguely wrong that he had gone about it the way he did. However... Jack would prefer to not dwell on what all of this _really_ meant at this moment.

He went and discussed the matter with Lena. Direct transportation between Thaedys and Ciudad de Muerte could be done. According to her calculation, it would take around one day to finish the preparation. Gabriel would have to supply them with a secluded room, several megascopes, and three sages to open the portal. Lena needed time to calculate the position of the stars to set up the megascopes and draw a magic circle accordingly which would then be replicated in Thaedys to connect the two spaces.

When Jack told Gabriel, he summoned Satya. Jack pointedly ignored the way the dragon's eyes flared up seeing him next to her King. She kneeled down and showed respect regardless. He had to wonder how much she owed Gabriel for her to hate him so much and yet still show so much respect to her employer.

“You wished to see me, Your Majesty?”

“I need you to set up a direct portal between Ciudad de Muerte and Thaedys.” Gabriel said without looking up from the charter he was writing, “Get it done.”

She wasn't too pleased about it, obviously. “Pardon me, Your Majesty, may I know your reason?”

Without answering, Gabriel finished the charter and signed it before letting Jack check the contents. Upon Jack's confirmation, he put the imperial stamp on it, folded it and sealed it with both wax and magic.

“You will arrange the preparation for the portal with their sorceress. You then will go with her and deliver this to Winston, the one currently in charge of Thaedys.”

Gabriel flicked a finger, and the charter left his table to gently landed right before Satya’s knees. She looked like she had a thousand questions on her lips and was struggling to figure out which to voice. She opened her mouth, but Gabriel glared from his desk and cut her off. “Dismissed.”

She decided to keep silence then: her King had never done anything without reason. He needed not explain himself just because his servant couldn't see as far as he could. She was sure she would understand His Majesty’s intention with time. She picked up the charter, bowed once more time before she left.

“Why send her?” Jack asked Gabriel after the doors closed behind Satya. “You know her grudges toward humans, right? I can't imagine she'd be all happy and friendly when she finds out Winston is a half-breed.”

“It does not matter. No matter the order given, she will get it done perfectly and diligently. That's why she's my Imperial Sorceress,” Gabriel said flatly and started to write up a new letter issuing orders for his commandant at Iyhesa to investigate the unnatural death of some wildlife animals that had been discovered in the forest. “Will you stay the night?” He asked so casually Jack was taken aback for a moment before he realized what Gabriel meant.

But the most horrifying thing of it all was that Jack was going to say yes without any hesitation before he stopped himself just right when the word was about to make it out of his lips.

“Do I have to?” He asked instead.

Gabriel didn't speak again until he finished the letter, then stood up and kissed Jack. It felt... different this time, sweet and longing.

“I have forgotten how much I missed you until I have you in my arms again,” Gabriel sighed softly against Jack's mouth. His fingers absentmindedly caressed Jack's cheek as Gabriel gazed deeply into his eyes, like he had something else to say, but Jack could tell the moment he decided not to by the way his lips tightened. Instead, he said. “Good night, _my silver moon_ ,” and kissed Jack once more.

  


*****

  


The Chamberlain lead Jack to his suite: it was in the same hall, only a few hundred feet walking from Gabriel's chamber. The walls were bare and without any painted murals, only ornamental tapestries, showing off the natural beauty of the stones and the talent of the artists. The floor was polished oak, reflecting the warm light from a monumental fireplace. A big cherry wood bed - with a gracefully curving headboard, accentuated by curving panels and floral wood-carved ornaments highlighted by gold tipping - regally sat in a corner. The comforter set was a gorgeous shade of red, gold, and a touch of platinum. There were also private bathroom facilities discreetly situated in a small adjoining tower.

Jack decided he was too tired for a bath and waved the chamberlain away. He threw his clothes carelessly onto the nearest chair and drop face first on the bed with a sigh. The drug had changed the situation and everything was completely working in Jack's favor. He felt horrible about it: he was benefitting from a Jhyli Vyrol victim! Even if it was true that this had opened up a golden opportunity for Thaedys - if Ana succeeded in creating a cure! - his conscience couldn't sit silently through it all.

But there was nothing Jack could do about it except stay with Gabriel and attempt to keep him safe and sane. He hadn't confirmed with Jack how he could remain himself as long as Jack was around him. It definitely took an extreme level of self-mastery to override the effect of such a strong potion like Jhyli Vyrol, but this was the first time in his life Jack saw someone actually succeed. Gabriel said he was familiar with the effects because the object of his affection was _Jack_ , and their past relationship… But what the hell did that even mean?

With hundreds of similar concerns racing through his mind, he fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Jack felt was lips on his, and he would have broken the neck of said lips’ owner had they not felt so terribly familiar - hot and soft and perfect. So Jack didn't exactly mind until those lips broke away. He lifted his chin to chase after them, receiving a breathy chuckle and another kiss for his effort.

“Go back to sleep,” a husky voice sweetly murmured, strong fingers stroking his face tenderly, “I will see you later.”

So he fell back into slumber and only remembered the morning when he woke up at dusk.

  
  


*****

  
  


Apparently, the preparation to open a direct portal to Thaedys had been processed much faster than he expected. His clothes were hung up neatly in the wardrobe beside some clearly new, expensive outfits that must have been bribes from Gabriel. His magic books and equipments were arranged carefully on the shelves. Gabriel's servants must have moved them in while he was sleeping. They sure worked fast, though he was a bit disturbed by the fact that came in and out so many times and he didn’t even notice.

With uncanny excellent timing, the chamberlain came in to inform Jack that the bath had been prepared, and he was to have dinner together with His Imperial Highness after that.

There was a brass tub filled with steaming water and fresh herbs waiting for Jack in the bathroom and when he finished, a set of clothes was laying in wait for him on the bed. They were magical enchanted to automatically adjust and fit him like a second skin. The shirt was black satin, heavenly soft and smelt like sunshine itself, while the mahogany coat and the silken waistband that went with it were all woven with exquisitely intricate patterns and the boots were made from fine leather. All of this dramatic lustre for a dinner! Jack wondered what was the occasion. He wondered if he shouldn’t find some boot knives and lay a few protective charms over himself. Just in case.

After he finished dressing, Jack was lead to Gabriel's chamber again. The Wraith was waiting for him by the table near the fireplace, a decanter of brandy opened on the table. Gabriel flicked his wrist - and honestly Jack was half expecting a rose materializing out of thin air - but instead, Gabriel just poured him a cup of wine. Jack innerly snorted at how silly he was - he was an Elder vampire, goddamn it, not some virgin maiden on her first date! - and picked up the glass.

Gabriel touched a red orb on the table to his left hand. The door swung open and a large cart was rolled in, then a handful of dishes were put onto the table between them. The servants bowed once and left immediately. Gabriel whisked away his pumpkin head and cast off the illusion on himself. He was wearing a simple black dressing gown with golden trim, long curly hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. He then stood up, invited himself into Jack's personal space and brought their mouths together.

“It was you, wasn't it?” Jack murmured into familiar, hot, soft, perfect lips. It was more of a confirmation than a question.

“I wanted to see you before the regular audience.” Gabriel hummed and rewarded himself more kisses from Jack's mouth, “Didn't want to wake you up. You looked so handsome in your sleep.”

“I am well over eight hundreds years old,” Jack pulled back to raise an eyebrow. 

“I have always thought you were the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on.” Gabriel looked straight into Jack's eyes and said with unwavering certainty. “Four hundreds years still couldn't change my mind.”

Jack had thought that at his age, these flirtatious, overly-cheesy compliments from Gabriel would have stopped having an effect on him. Instead, his supposed-to-be-dead heart decided that it had a different opinion. 

“So sweet,” Jack faked a moan, hands over his chest, pretending to be heartstruck to hide the fact that he  _ actually _ was touched, “I'm about to swoon now.” 

“It would be sweeter if you swoon right into my arms, my silver moon,” Gabriel chuckled at Jack's joke and placed one last kiss upon his lips, “Let's eat.”

The food was amazing, as expected from Gabriel and his chefs. Mushroom soup with a delicate touch of spices, with thinly sliced radishes, celery and fennel dressed in oil and lemon juice which made for an interesting salad. Lamb chops with anchovies, capers and cage. A hearty roasted beef ragout enriched with fresh herbs, olives, chiles and tomatoes. Two quails grazed with a mixture of cumin, honey, and orange juice. Steamed vegetables soft as butter, served with a sour-and-sweet red sauce. The brandy was a perfect match to the strong food, adding an interesting contrast to the richness. Three different kinds of dessert completed the meal: chocolate truffles with a nice variety of coating and stuffing, lemon cheesecakes, and juicy orange-and-basil macerated cherries. Decadent, even for Jack’s tastes who usually had the same things day in and day out.

Gabriel kept the conversation smooth and pleasant. He told Jack what happened while Jack was sleeping: with the help of Satya, the preparation for the portal was promptly finished in the morning. Gabriel saw no reason to delay it, so he sent people to Thaedys to retrieve Jack's things at once. Winston was promised a private meeting with Jack as soon as possible, for Jack's long absence from Thaedys might affect the peace of the kingdom. 

“Your choice of counselor is... interesting,” Gabriel said, “I didn't expect him to be a half-Yeti. Even if I did, he's certainly still an one-of-a-kind.”

That was rich, coming from Gabriel, but Jack didn't want to spoil the mood so he nodded along, sipping his brandy leisurely. He had the feeling Gabriel was getting to the main point of this unnecessarily fancy dinner. Or at least, he hoped so. He would like the chance to walk the grounds again, get a better idea of where everything was.

“He wasn’t actually that difficult to persuade, and agreed to your staying quicker than I thought,” Gabriel said thoughtfully, which meant he probably doubted Winston's real motive in accepting his conditions. “My Imperial Court, however, will be a lot harder to convince.”

Of course, no sane person would like to have such a terribly dangerous man so close to their King, especially when at first, their ideas had involved imprisoning Jack and torturing him. There had to be a point to this, so Jack waited for Gabriel to continue.

“The fact that I am under influence of Jhyli Vyrol must be kept an utmost secret. Therefore, we need a believable lie to tell my Court. I need your help in this matter.”

And here it was. Jack tilted his head and shifted in his seat. “What do you want me to do?”

“You need to pretend to agree with all the terms they set for Thaedys to join under my reign. Demand a certain period of time, like one or two decades, to achieve completion. In return, I will ignore the existence of the humans in Thaedys and whatever you wish to do with them, as long as you don't give them a reason to investigate.” 

“Still haven't explained the reason for my extended visit.” Jack put his chin on hand.

“Ask for an one-month stay to discuss and plan the changes in Thaedys with me.” Gabriel said. “Oh, and the story would be made up that the noble woman had attempted to murder me with particularly strong holy water, blessed by a High Priest, and I would have been vitally wounded if you hadn't came to my rescue. That should be enough to shut them and their stupid objectives up about the dangers that comes with you or whatever.” 

“There were a lot of people presented in the garden when the incident happened. What are you doing to do with them if they spread the real story?”

“They have already been dealt with.” Gabriel waved a hand, disregarding Jack's concerns. “The moment I regained my sanity I had them all rounded up and changed their memories.”

“And the culprit?”

“Sentenced for treason. Burnt in Hell Fire. Nothing is ever going to bring her back, even if someone had a piece of her soul,” Gabriel said drily. Though he didn’t show it, Jack shuddered internally. Hell Fire was the most deadly fire known to anyone. It was said that one touch of those flames would kill anyone, even angels. 

They drank in silence, contemplating their own plans. Though it felt like Gabriel was trying to sneak something on him, Jack couldn’t find anything. “Alright, I'll do it.”

Gabriel would know better than to lie to Jack, however, Jack's guts told him Gabriel wasn't telling him everything. The fact that it was all going in Jack's favour  _ too  _ smoothly set him on edge, but Jack couldn’t find anything obviously  _ wrong _ with Gabriel's actions, no palpable loophole or suspicious conditions. Gabriel wasn't the type to make a deal that he got nothing out of though, especially if he was going so far as to even deceive his own Imperial Court. What was his true aim? Was it truly just to keep Jack by his side?

Gabriel's face softened with relief at Jack's answer. “Thank you,” he bent over the table to kiss Jack in gratitude, “Your help means the world to me,  _ my pale moonlight”  _

Jack had the vague feeling that he had just played right into Gabriel's hands, but it was quite hard to keep thinking while Gabriel's alluring lips were caressing him, so he put his doubts aside for a moment and returned the kiss.

“The Imperial Court meeting is going to happen tomorrow, after dusk. I will order the Chamberlain to wake you.” Gabriel suggested not-so-subtly, “Or, you know, you can spend the night here and  _ I  _ will wake you up instead.”

“Tempting.” Jack levelled at him a knowledgeable look, “but if I actually spend the night here, I will have no chance of sleeping at all, am I?”

Gabriel gave him a meaningful smirk, and Jack's stupid, disloyal stomach did that cursed excited flip again at all the _ promises  _ dripping from that smile. 

“Yeah. Not happening,  _ Your Majesty,” _ Jack put his finger on Gabriel's lips and gently pushed his face away. He had the feeling that if he gave in, he would be done for. Gabriel was going to swallow him whole, and Jack would let him.  _ Beg _ him for it, even. “Try harder next time.”

Gabriel chuckled and sat back down. Although he didn't attempt to proposition Jack again for the rest of the night, the smoldering fire in his purposeful gaze told Jack everything he needed to know. Jack simply played coy, a mild smile on his lips while he carried on with the conversations well into the night. He wasn't even fazed when Gabriel gave him a deep, sweet good night kiss.

Jack promised himself he wouldn't let himselfp be eaten so easily.

  
  


*****

  
  


The meeting lasted for three hours. Jack forced a perfect straight face and lied flatly about the human genocide in Thaedys and how he thought it should be done. He reasoned that letting Gabriel's army handle it would be too risky a move: Talon was right next door and would be ready to invade Thaedys using the troop movement as an excuse. He then proposed a dedicated plan to slowly but surely erase the humans from Thaedys before officially holding a legal ceremony to put the country under the reign of The Pumpkin King. All the while Gabriel helped him convince the Court, especially with the tear-jerking story of how he courageously saved Gabriel’s life in the garden. The discussion of giving him medals and titles was cut short thankfully by Gabriel's decision to focus on settling the bill to change Thaedys first, and Jack was easily granted a one-month stay.

Gabriel left with Jack after the meeting to have some “private words” with him, but apparently that was just the cue to tuck Jack into a private room and wrench kisses from him for a solid ten minutes, while Gabriel mumbled incoherently about how Jack did  _ so  _ well and how his composure was so perfect Gabriel wanted to do  _ filthy, terrible _ things to him. Jack was starting to wonder if Gabriel was going to proceed with his fantasies right then and there when the Wraith  _ finally  _ heaved a long, regretful breath and pulled away. He righted himself quickly, became the cold, powerful Pumpkin King again, formally apologized for not being able to have dinner with Jack later as he still had business to take care of with the Court, then hurled himself out the door and into the night. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Next week was spent in a blurry loop between dinners with Gabriel, meetings with his Generals, tedious garden parties to get acquainted with the Court and local traditions - their attitudes toward him were more or less still disdain, but thanks to the heartfelt story of how he saved their King's life, some had started to try approaching him. He would have a much easier time putting on a nice facade for them if he wasn't accompanied by a certain infuriating wraith who kept randomly dragging him off somewhere else to shower him with hungry kisses and thirsty groping whenever someone remotely made sheep's eyes at his direction.

“Let's just fuck already,” Jack told him bluntly after Gabriel spent an exhilarating amount of time kissing him and conveniently fondling his ass on the couch in Gabriel's personal suite.

“Eager aren't you?” Gabriel chuckled.

“Gabriel, you are the one who spent the last fifteen minutes eating my mouth and squeezing my ass. And you have been needing intimate contact from me more and more often: you was fine with once or twice a day before, now you almost can’t get your hands off me whenever we’re alone.” Jack rolled his eyes, “Let's just get this over with before you go insane because you are so sexually frustrated. That would be beyond embarrassing.”

“After four hundred years, your bedroom talk still leaves much to be desired,” Gabriel lamented, maneuvered them around so they both fit on the couch with Jack laying down and Gabriel towering over him. 

“Works pretty well on you as far as I see,” Jack snorted.

“I have a soft spot for pretty Elder vampires with silver hair and cocky attitudes.” Gabriel sighed resignedly, “Unfortunate.”

He leaned in and brought their lips together. Jack hummed softly as Gabriel placed endearing kisses all over his face - his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his ears - before nuzzling into his sensitive neck. Gabriel nipped and sucked, sending tingling shivers of pleasure down Jack's body. His nose found the crook of Gabriel's neck - feverish, dampened with sweat, and smelling like heaven. Jack's teeth yearned to sink into the soft skin, wanting to know how Gabriel would taste like now, how different it would be. The all too vivid memory of the wraith’s energy coursing through his veins, rendering him blissfully helpless in the scorching heat that melted him to his core - it made him moan, made him ache, set his still heart  _ pound. _ He wrapped himself around Gabriel, hands around his neck and legs around his waist, mouthing hungrily at the salty drops of sweat glittering on bronze skin. Jack gasped when a hand closed partially around him - so hot the heat seeped through the fabric of his pants - and writhed as Gabriel caressed and fondled his bulge. His claws dug into Gabriel's shoulders as he bucked his hips.

_ “Gabe!”  _ The needy whine left his lips involuntarily. Gabriel growled, low and throaty and ravenous, the vibration rippled down Jack's spine. He claimed Jack’s mouth - teeth gnawing at his lips and tongue burning against Jack’s own. Jack didn't care, fingers grasping Gabriel's long locks and pulled. He was rewarded by a sharp nip that drew blood. 

A translucent string of spit connected their mouth as they finally parted. Gabriel grinned, lips glinting, eyes glowing, hair falling carelessly over his forehead, a beautiful, subtle flush on his cheeks. Jack's whole body shuddered with anticipation. He wanted-- _ needed _ more - scorching body pressed against him, claws digging bruises into his hips, swelling heat filling him to the brim...

_ Fuck,  _ Jack thought, dizzily. He needed to stop. This wasn't what he had planned. A quick, methodical fuck to sate Gabriel's needs and keep him sane - that was the deal between them. Not  _ this.  _ If Jack let it keep going like this…

Like reading his thoughts, Gabriel held his face in hand and kissed him again, slow and tender this time. The all too familiar act of comfort sparked a sting in Jack's chest. 

“Ssshhh…” Gabriel purred, “It's alright,  _ my love. _ Everything is alright.”

Jack breathed - he did it when he needed to calm down. It took a moment for him to clear his head. There was no need to overreact. It was only sex. Jack just had to make sure to keep his lingering sentiments subdued. It would be utterly foolish to rekindle their past relationship when he knew it could only exist on as an illusion created by the potion. 

“I'm fine now,” Jack said. “Let's continue.”

He cut Gabriel off with a kiss before the wraith could question it further. Jack sensed hesitation from him before he gave in and returned the kiss. They continued in silence, steady and effortlessly, bodies simply moving to a dance they had already done thousands of times before. Jack forced himself to empty his mind and just went with the flow, let the pleasure guide him, because sex was simple and fundamental. Focusing on his throbbing cock was a lot easier than thinking about the churning of desire and needs and  _ longing _ inside his gut. He sighed and yanked at Gabriel's pants, clawing at his belt buckle. Gabriel let him pry it open and sighed blissfully when Jack pulled his hard member out.

“Let me?” Gabriel asked, fingers running along the hem of Jack's pants, brushing against the bare skin of his stomach. Jack nodded. With extreme care, Gabriel pulled down Jack's pants along with his underwear, letting them bunch up under his balls. He could hear an audibly sharp intake of breath as his stiffening cock laid bare under Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel was slack jawed with blatant hunger. It made Jack chuckle.

“Stop staring at it like that. It is not candy.” 

“Oh, you are even sweeter and more delicious than candy, Jack _. _ ” Gabriel smiled, batting his eyelashes.

“I bet you use that line all the time.”  

“To you,  _ my darkest desire _ , I always mean every word.” Gabriel purred, leaning down to place a kiss on Jack's lips.

He stifled a moan when Gabriel aligned their hips, dragging their cocks against each other. It was a bit rough - they didn't have any lube - but the friction still felt so good. 

What felt like eternity passed with only the sounds of skin against the skin. Gabriel closed his fist firmly around them and rolled his hips in an easy rhythm. He buried his face into Jack's shoulder, sucking bruises into his neck. Jack's thrusts stuttered whenever he found a lovely spot. Holding onto Gabriel's broad back, Jack closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure completely. Euphoria came over him like ocean waves, swirling into a gentle humming sensation, and Jack pretended that he was dreaming. Gabriel was with him in the dream, and they were in love.

He wanted it to last forever.

Orgasm crashed over him, leaving him ravaged and half numb. Gabriel went limp on him, probably because he had reached his climax at the same time. He kept his eyes closed until he could overcome temptations - the familiar weight and warmth of Gabriel on him felt  _ awfully _ nice, he was tempted to stay like that longer, which obviously was a terrible idea. When he opened his eyes, Gabriel was gazing at him, endearingly and wistfully. Being caught, Gabriel just kissed him again before he got up, reaching for a napkin cloth to clean them. He threw it into the fireplace and left the room for a moment. Jack took this chance to right his clothes. Calm and composed, Gabriel returned with a bottle of rare wine - from his personal stash no doubt.

Just like that, they sat down in their befitting seats across each other, starting to discuss political matters like nothing had happened, and Jack convinced himself it was better this way. 

  
  


*****

  
  


With each day passed without any news on the cure, Jack worried more and more about the unavoidable wavering of his morality and resoluteness. His mind told him it was Jhyli Vyrol, but his dead heart couldn't help but throb and yearn for the other man. Jack repeatedly reminded himself that there was no way in hell he was going to spend the rest of his life as Gabriel's mate, that he was only in it for Thaedys’ peace. But the most terrifying thing was that if Jack actually thought about it and weighted all his options, he probably would find that he really did  _ not _ mind it that much, so he deliberately left that train of thought. 

On the other hand, Gabriel seem to had decided to make it as difficult for Jack as possible. Random presents started to show up in his room while he was asleep: exquisite wines, fresh flowers, incredibly rare books, magical treasures, fancy clothes, fine jewellery... Only things that Gabriel knew Jack would like or would pique his interest. They got in the habit of always having dinner together, attending parties together, and occasional sex once a week. Jack never stayed the night, no matter how alluring Gabriel was. And that damn wraith could be so fucking tempting when he wanted to. Gabriel might not aware of what he was doing - being crazily enamored with Jack and what not - but Jack still thought that he was doing it on purpose. Sometimes he wondered if all this was a calculated scheme to get him to fall in love with Gabriel again, because Gabriel seemed to be trying his damnedest to make it happen.

They had dinner together like usual that night. First they talked about things they had done that day, discussing legal differences between the two Kingdoms - Gabriel was currently working on stamping out unsound customs of several races, while Jack shared with him about how he had done the same thing in Thaedys. From there they started to talk about their own adventures, what they had done without each other. Gabriel told him about his quest to regain the lands that originally belonged to the non-humans before humans forcefully took it from them - an act that Jack secretly approved of: he himself had had the pleasure of running into these foul humans a few times. As much as he liked humans, he wouldn't overlook their faults - being a fair ruler was crucial when you governed a place like Thaedys. In turn, Jack told Gabriel about interesting encounters he had during his travelling time, like how he won a bet from a high elf and acquired the land that was now Thaedys.

The fire burned low, and Jack knew it was time for him to leave, but it was damn hard to stand up when Gabriel was  _ looking _ like that: the shimmering light from the fireplace basked his beautiful face in a warm glow; his eyes never once left Jack, bright and full of endearment; his very kissable lips set into a sweet, blissful smile, with hearty, unrestrained laughters that vibrating through Jack's rib cage. Jack had missed that sound so dearly. He had missed times like this, when they had sat across from  each other and shared stories over flickering candles or crackling campfire. Gabriel would entwine their fingers together and kiss him, and Jack would feel hotter than the fire could ever warm him. 

Jack didn't realize he had fallen silent in his nostalgia. Gabriel - as if he had read his mind - stood up and came over to him. Jack didn't stop him when Gabriel tipped his chin back and place his lips on Jack's. They kissed languidly - wet and slow with the sweet taste of brandy: flowers, dried fruits and citrus. Gabriel's tongue was hot and his lips burned and Jack melted like butter where he sat. 

“Will you stay the night?” Gabriel asked tenderly when their lips eventually parted. 

At that question, something hit Jack and jolted him out of his daze. Suddenly, everything snapped together: all the flirting, compliments, the seducing, the presents,...

“Oh Divine Full Moon!” He uttered out loud in realization and disbelief, “You are  _ courting  _ me!”

“ _ Of course  _ I am.” Gabriel pulled back, looking indignant. “In case you haven't noticed, I  _ am _ in love with you.”

“Because of the potion!” Jack added for him. “Did it ever occur to you about the consequences of such relationship after you regain your sanity?”

“Did it ever occur to you that there might _ not  _ be a cure?” Gabriel asked him back. 

“There will be a cure,” Jack winced, praying that a cure was possible, “Please don't say such things.” 

Gabriel took ahold of his hand and looked straight into his eyes. “I wish to have you, Jack.” 

“If you want sex, you can just say so.” Jack turned away so he could get away from those eyes boring into his head.

“I don't  _ just _ want sex!” Gabriel said, sounding both exasperated and impatient, “I want  _ you!” _

They stared at each other in the heavy silence that followed Gabriel's declaration. The wraith looked like he regretted what he had said for a moment before he steeled himself and resolutely hold Jack's gaze. Jack, on the other hand, could feel his shock creeping into full panic. 

“I think…” Jack awkwardly stood up, choosing his words carefully, “I think you had a tiring day and lost control of yourself a little. You should rest. I'll take my leave now.” He purposefully didn't look at Gabriel's face, afraid of finding disappointment and pain there - things that would drive him to change his mind and do something he would regret. 

Gabriel just stared at him, jaws clenching, before he heaved a long sigh. “I'll let you think about it.”

He didn't stop Jack from leaving, but Jack could feel Gabriel's eyes burning into his back even after the doors closed between them.

Later, alone in his room, he flopped down onto the bed like a dead fish and pounded his head against the pillow, thinking hopelessly about just how fucked he actually was. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I'm not dead yet and this fic updated??? Unbelievable riiight???

“How the fuck did it come to this?” 

Jack groaned, gulping down another shot of whiskey. He didn't sleep well that morning and woke up groggily at dusk. Thank fuck the Chamberlain informed him that he didn't need to have dinner with Gabriel that day. In a fit of laziness- or was it sheer stubbornness?- he ordered it brought to his room. Jack ate without actually tasting anything because his mind was too disoriented. The only thing he managed to do was drink all the wine provided to him in the room before fetching out several other bottles from the pile of presents Gabriel had given him and drank some more.

Half way through the third bottle, Jack decided to call Ana to whine about it - she was the only one he could discuss this with without creating a huge political mess about the situation. 

“To be honest, you of all people should have seen that coming, Jack,” Ana coolly answered him from the magic mirror across the table. She was weighting some powder compounds on a delicate silver scale, uninterested in his plight. In the past, Jack had whined with her every time he fought Gabriel as well. Although she valued her friends dearly, they were also the first and second biggest pain in her ass.

“No, of course I couldn't see it coming.” Jack groaned, “We broke up immediately after I showed up here! He said he just needed me until a cure was found. It was nothing but business.”

“Gabriel could be a master of self-control - as he has proven after being drugged - but did you really think he could still be iron and steel after one month of blissful intimacy with his past lover, especially with how deeply you loved each other before?” Ana gave him a  _ look _ from a million miles away before she rolled her eyes. 

“You mean he finally succumbed to that damn potion?” 

“I mean he could be yielding to sentiments and wants to make up with you. Why don't you ask him?”

“Because I think that he isn't in his right mind Ana!” Jack sighed, “Gabriel of all people should understand the most what kind of consequences would arise from such a relationship!”

“Well... exactly. And that's precisely why you should think long and hard about why he acted the way he did.” Ana waved her hand dismissively. The Gabriel that she knew never did anything without reason, and from what she had heard from Jack, that aspect of him still hadn't change. Jack just didn't want to find out the reason himself because he knew it was something he wouldn't like. However, for the sake of her sanity she didn't want to be dragged into this mess unless she absolutely had to. “I don't want to hear anymore of this until you resolve it with him.”

“What?” Jack gasped, “Ana, you can't do this to me!”

“I can. I just did. You are  _ 800  _ years old Jack, you can deal with this on your own.” She stated matter-of-factly and carefully started putting the powder she had just finished measuring into a slimy, bubbling cauldron while Jack glared at her. “Don't make that face. If things turn sour, we will have Jesse bail you out at a moment's notice.”

“McCree is in the castle?” Jack hadn't caught even so much as a hint of the werewolf at all during his stay. He thought Jesse had been stationed outside in an inn somewhere, collecting information.

“He is. Do you think we would let you stay there on your own without any backup plan? He chose to not make contact with you unless necessary because he wanted to avoid arousing suspicion.” Ana said, “He also said it saved him from the horror of catching you two making out in the bushes.”

“We didn't make out in the bushes!” Jack corrected with as much dignity as he could, although he could feel his bloodless cheeks getting warmer.

“Do me a favour and spare me the details of your sex life please. I’ve had enough of them for this lifetime.” Ana said in the tone of a long-suffering mother exercising tremendous patience. “The matter is simply this: you will find out what Gabriel is up to, talk to him, sort it out. We will arrange a rescue mission if things go south. Or you can continue trying to delay the inevitable with expensive wine, but don't pretend you aren't already failing at it. You can't actually get drunk on liquor anyhow.” 

 

*****

 

Jack's mood continued to be sour until the morning, because Ana had said exactly what he didn't wanted to hear. But she was right, damn her! It was impossible to believe that Gabriel suddenly forgot the gravity of their situation and decided to court  _ Jack _ \- of all non-human creatures - on a whim. However, if Jack accepted that Gabriel's actions had always been intentional then it could only lead to one inevitable conclusion - the answer that Jack didn't like the most and wanted to avoid thinking about as long as possible. 

“How the fuck did it come to this?” He asked the empty mirror again - Ana had left him bemoaning his fate on his own. Of course the only thing that answered him was silence.

“Fuck it!” He said and stood up, the bottles clacking against each other as he kicked them away. Even with all of the wine in his system, the only sign of it was a slight tipsiness. Damn his biology. All he wanted was to be properly drunk so he had an excuse later. “Fuck it all!”

He thought about finding Gabriel and punching his face in. Because of him, instead of getting to enjoy his retirement at Thaedys, surrounded by friends, nature and peace, Jack was elbow-deep in the bullshit pile of politics that he hated, bound by an incurable potion to the most powerful emperor among all nonhumans. And now he had played right into said emperor's hands.

“Fuck me sideways!” He cursed to himself, falling on the bed without bothering to change out of his clothes. He would talk to Gabriel tomorrow, and maybe actually punch the wraith’s face in, then. But for now, he just wanted to sleep. 

  
  


*****

  
  


The guards opened the doors for him without any further ado - after all, he had came here every night for the past few weeks. Gabriel was working behind his desk and looked up when the guards announced Jack's presence. Jack waited until the doors closed securely behind him before he spoke.

“Will you actually die if I crush that pumpkin head of yours?”

“... It's not my actual head, so no.”

“Pity.” 

With a move too fast to catch, he leapt forward across the desk and grabbed Gabriel by the neck, sending the paperwork flying wildly like a flock of scared doves while both of them tumbled to the floor. After a bit of wrenching, he managed to pin the wraith under him. Gabriel didn't ghost away or make a move to defend himself even when Jack raised his fist and started punching his pumpkin mask. It was made from magic and therefore extremely difficult to destroy. His knuckles got sore soon enough, but Jack paid the pain no mind, channeling his magic power into his fist until there was a loud noise bursting through the air. Gabriel flinched under him as a crack appeared on the perfect mask. 

“You absolute bastard.” Jack hissed through gritted teeth, fangs bare and eyes glowing with anger. “You planned all this, didn't you?”

“To be fair, I simply anticipated what would happen and took the best course of action to ensure a favourable outcome.” Gabriel said calmly. He must have expected Jack's reaction, as per  _ fucking _ usual. It pissed Jack off even more, so he punched Gabriel again. 

“A favourable outcome for  _ you _ , you mean.” Jack growled.

“For us, actually. I'll explain but first, please get off me.” Gabriel said, now with a bit of agitation in his voice. “I know that you are angry. It's entirely justifiable, but you are threatening my self-control and I doubt this is the best time for that.”

For a brief moment, Jack couldn't fully comprehend what Gabriel was implying, as angry as he was... but he understood immediately when Gabriel's hand started running up his thighs. That earned the wraith another punch.

“You are unbelievable!” Jack shifted his weight off Gabriel's waist and released the man from under him.

“I know that it's inappropriate given the situation, but it gets much more difficult to control myself when you're so close.” Gabriel got up and righted his clothes. “Please sit.”

Still fuming, Jack sat down on the familiar couch while Gabriel looked around, estimating the damage. Jack really hoped he had accidentally destroyed something important - the bastard deserved it! 

Gabriel disappeared into his room and returned without his pumpkin mask, a wine bottle in one hand - vintage Dominion Dracula Cabernet Sauvignon. It was one of the few wines made specifically for vampires and it was Jack's favourite. The original recipe was unfortunately lost in the war after the winery was attacked and burned down. After that, a lot of effort had been put into recreate it but Jack thought it was never as good as it was before. However... from the faded handwritten labels, Jack could tell that this one was the  _ real _ deal. He eyed the bottle suspiciously as Gabriel put it on the table between them. 

“You aren't going to butter me up so you can worm your way out of this, Gabriel.”

“That wasn't my intention.” Gabriel said, opened the bottle. “I just thought it would be best to lighten the mood a little.” 

Jack thought about refusing the drink, and he would have if it wasn't such an incredibly rare liquor. The scent that hit his nose sent a ripple down his spine: ripe black fruit, with delicate notes of vanilla, chocolate, pepper and cinnamon. However, he was determined to not let Gabriel waltz his way out of all responsibility, no matter how good that wine was!

“So, as I expected, you realized everything I did was intentional from the start. I assumed - with how well you know me Jack - you must have suspected it since we made that deal.” Gabriel said calmly, pouring the wine into two glasses. “However, you didn't figure it out sooner because I wasn't acting  _ against _ you, I was doing it with our best interest in mind.” He pushed the glass of wine toward Jack. 

“No, no you weren’t.” Jack growled, “You tricked me!”

“I disagree. I'm following exactly what our deal was:  _ I need you by my side until a cure is found _ . However, what if there will be no cure, at least for years? Our arrangement as it is now will become inadmissible.” Gabriel said, “With that thought in mind, I simply took necessary measures to smooth out everything that could hinder our relationship in case we need to carry it further.”

And he precisely did just that, with Jack's help no less! With the problem of the humans in Thaedys swept neatly under the rug after the meeting with the Imperial Court and the touching story of Jack saving his life, it was a lot easier to get Jack accepted by the noble society of Ciudad De Muerte. With how nosy those nobles usually were, Jack wouldn't be surprised if everyone and their mothers already knew that they met privately almost every night in Gabriel's chamber, that Jack was given a suite right next to it, that Gabriel had been showering him with expensive gifts and practically glued to him at the hips at every party they took part in. Gabriel just couldn't make it even more painfully plain for everyone to see that they were  _ fucking _ . It was  _ so  _ fateful and romantic to fall in love with your saviour, after all - hundreds of sappy bards spent their whole lives enforcing that very notion. Now no one would bat an eye if Gabriel declared that he would keep Jack here for as long as he wanted, let alone suspect of Jhyli Vyrol in the play.

Jack leveled an unamused look at him. “You could have just told me!”

“Unfortunately, I could not.” Gabriel sighed, taking a sip from his glass. “We broke up right the day before the incident. You was so angry that you relinquished our rings. Our  _ vows _ . If I had told you there was the chance that a cure wouldn't be found for years to come and you could very likely be bound to me indefinitely, would you have stayed and cooperate with me?”

Jack glared at him, lips tight. “So I am just a part of your grand plan, aren't I? All of that... stupid presents and nonsense sweet talk was just a facade to put my guard down so I'll dance to your fucking tune?”

“Now that's uncalled for, Jack.” Gabriel seemed to be taken aback at the spiteful question. “Do you really think that I would use you as a pawn in political games? You, the love of my life?” 

“You only think that because of the potion.” 

“Potion or not, you are still the love of my life.” Gabriel said softly, “I love you, always. I never stop.”

Jack stubbornly looked away to avoid Gabriel's intense gaze. A hand came to hold his chin and gently stroked his face. He hated himself for wanting to lean in, but kept himself resolute. He wouldn’t be used as a pawn - not even for Gabriel’s sake.

“I have missed you so dearly” Gabriel sighed wistfully, his voice drop to almost a whisper. “I felt your ghost everywhere: in scent, in taste, in touch, in the voice of a stranger, a familiar shadow in the crowd that I could never seem to catch. Everything reminded me of you. And then even the lack of them reminded me of you. I was angry at you for leaving me, then I was angry at myself for losing you.” Jack pressed his lips together to keep them from trembling, because that was what he had felt as well. “I tried to bury it all. I put my mind into work, into the war, into hatred towards humans because I thought they were to blame for our breakup, into spite against you for leaving me because of them. I was shocked when you returned, but I thought that I had gotten over you. Only when you gave back the ring and left that I realized I was so, so wrong. That I would trade it all just to have you back by my side.” 

The fingers coaxed his face to move, and Jack let them. Gabriel looked so  _ upset _ . It wasn’t fair.

“I'm sorry for all that I did. I was stupid. I never should have let you go.” Jack could feel the slight tremble in Gabriel's voice and fingers. 

“We were both young and stupid.” Jack said, “I would be lying if I said I had never regretted leaving you. But I couldn't… I couldn't stand it. I was human once, so I felt a deep bond towards them.” He tried to keep the tremor from his voice as his heart throbbed with a piercing pain that he preferred to not name. “I couldn't stop thinking about how you would have treated me if I weren't turned. If... if I were still a human, could you have loved me at all? All those questions and more plagued my mind and I should have told you. But I…”

Gabriel pulled him into a tight embrace, interrupting him. Jack compiled and laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder, nose buried into his neck. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's strong back, fingers brushing the soft ebony curls. Taking in a lung full of Gabriel's familiar, sweet, calming scent, Jack sagged into his arms, suddenly tired and relied all at once. 

“We wasted so much time misunderstanding each other because we were too dumb to express our feelings,” He murmured, “I'm sorry, Gabe.”

“Luckily, time is something we have an abundance of, my dear.” Gabriel chuckled and lifted Jack's chin up to look into his eyes. “Jack, my love, will you give me - us - another chance?”

His face glowed with the beautiful radiance of moonlight and his eyes the gleam of a thousand stars, boring straight into Jack's heart and soul. Jack couldn't think of anything at all. His heart pounded urgently in his ears and his face felt hot. Gabriel's lips were only a hair away. His thumb caressed Jack's bottom lip and his eyes lingered on Jack's face for a moment before lowering. Jack closed the almost nonexistent distance between them, bringing their mouths together.

They kissed like it was their first, and didn't stop even when they both fell down onto Gabriel's bed - Jack couldn't remember how they got there, but he was too far gone to care - liplocking and clawing at each other’s clothes. He felt the need for Gabriel aching more and more with every touch.

Gabriel was the first to gain enough focus to successfully tugged Jack's belt off, his pants and underwear disappearing nearly in an instant. Jack moaned as warm hands spread his legs apart, beard brushing against the inside of his thigh. Somehow, Gabriel still managed to look smug despite his heavy blush, enjoying the view from between Jack's legs.

“Delicious!” He chuckled, nibbling at the soft skin.

“Gabe!” Jack whined.

“At your service,  _ my Lord.” _

“Gabe!” Pleading and exasperated this time.

“What's the magic word, Jack?” He purred like a happy cat, pressing a teasing kiss on the side of Jack's hard-on. The feathery touch made his gut burn with desire. 

“ _ Gabriel please!”  _ Jack almost sobbed. The next sounds that burst from his throat were illegible - Gabriel wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. Jack howled, claws tore through the mattress as his back arched off the bed.

Fuck. He had forgotten how ungodly good it felt to have Gabriel's mouth on him. Hot, wet, willing, with just the faint grazing of teeth. It did a special kind of agonizing wonder to the stark contrast coldness of his body temperature, and Jack couldn't comprehend anything after that - his whole world reduced to the delicious heat swallowing him whole, waves of pleasure swept away all his thoughts. He only came to when that greedy mouth suddenly left him cold, and he whined at the loss.

“I like it when you can't talk,” Gabriel smirked, breathless. “That's when you make the prettiest noises for me.”

“Just fuck me and I'll sing you a whole cacophony,” Jack grinned back, baring his fangs.

“Patience, my dear.” Gabriel cooed. He lifted Jack's hips up and put a pillow under him. Jack heard Gabriel rumbling through the nightstand. He opened his legs wider, inviting.

A slicked fingertip swirled around his entrance tentatively before sliding in. Jack hummed in approval. Another one joined the first, scissoring, working him open.

“Yes!” Jack hissed at the slight burn as Gabriel added a third, clenching around Gabriel's fingers. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. He craved the feeling of being thoroughly ravished, of the wonderfully pleasant burn of being stuffed full with Gabriel's glorious cock. The  _ memory  _ of it was enough to rouse a desperate crawling emptiness inside of him.

“Gabe, enough!” Jack growled, although it felt weak to his own ears, “Just fuck me already!”

Gabriel curled his fingers, and Jack’s mind went completely blank for a few moments, his dick twitching sharply against his stomach. Gabriel rubbed and pressed against his prostate over and over, obviously enjoying Jack’s reactions as he squirmed helplessly, unable to mutter out anything other than breathless moans.

The fingers abruptly left, replaced by a blunt hardness against his hole, teasing him but not quite pushing in. Jack couldn't take it anymore.

“Gabriel FUCKING Reyes if you're not going to put your cock in me right now I SWEAR---” He snapped.

Obviously, Gabriel chose that exact moment to thrust into him. If Jack wasn't too busy screaming in ecstasy he probably would have kicked Gabriel in the face. 

"Fuck yes!" Jack rasped, clawing at the sheets. “Fuck me hard,  _ my King _ !”

And Gabriel slammed home, snarling like a beast. Jack’s outcry must have reached heaven with how loud he was. Gabriel set a brutal pace, thrusting into him violently, over and over and over. Jack bucked his hips into every thrust, howling and swearing and wailing. His legs locked around Gabriel's waist like a vice grip, attempting to pull the wraith closer. Deeper. Faster.

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled his face into Gabriel's neck. Jack bit into it without hesitation, sinking his fangs deep into the heavenly flesh. The taste of Gabriel's hot blood overflowed all his senses, setting his gut ablaze and finally pushing him over the edge.

He kept on drinking while Gabriel sheathed deep inside him, and moaned softly in satisfaction as he was filled with a blooming warmth. He hadn't felt so content for a long, long time. 

In the haze of his wonderful afterglow, Jack didn't bother to give a fuck when he realized there were guards and servants peering at them from the door, apparently came rushing in because of all the screaming and the scent of blood thinking he was murdering their king. Instead they got an eyeful of naked flesh and one shameless vampire feasting from their king. They all hastily backed out when Gabriel glared at them. 

“At least I won't have to make an announcement tomorrow then,” Gabriel sighed after they left, “I don't intend on leaving you and this bed so soon.”

“Naughty.” Like a kitten, Jack blissfully lap up the rest of the blood around the wound on Gabriel's neck. 

“We do have 400 years to make up for, you know.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively with a broad smile.

“Fair enough,” Jack giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring:  
> Jesse "totally doesn't know what he shouldn't say" McCree  
> Playboy ninja oni  
> Playboy ninja oni's long-suffering brother  
> Old man on a mission  
> Gabriel "Unnecessarily sexy" Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of it is un-betaed. I just wanted to post it on Christmas. Going to fix mistakes later when nobody is looking.  
> (Doesn't matter anyway because I think 99% of my readers probably forgot this fic exists let alone remember the previous chapters to find my mistakes)

Things were mostly uneventful, after that.

Jack came back to Thaedys on a weekly basic to hold regular audience and deal with the Kingdom’s problems. Gabriel sometimes secretly snuck out with him to visit Thaedys on his own and meet Jack’s court several times. He was surprised to see Ana there, then he sulked because she hadn’t told him about Jack. In her defense, she had only arrived in Thaedys by pure chance during the war and found out the vampire lord was actually Jack. The three of them had a small reunion party, reminiscing on old memories and drinking till dawn. Gabriel invited Ana to visit him sometimes. She said she would think about it.

Jesse McCree finally stopped avoiding Jack around the castle. As it turned out, he secured himself a bodyguard position for a pair of noble brothers, and despite his unquestionable marksmanship, Jack suspected that his real “job” was probably more than that, with how much he was flirting- either with the younger brother, Genji, or flirtatiously bantering- with the older brother, Hanzo. Normally, Jack would have sternly warned him about fraternizing with the enemies, but with his current... predicament, it would make him a total hypocrite.

Jesse really could have gotten away unscathed if he didn't open his big mouth.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to secure a position this close to the King’s palace? I had to work my ass off, using all my connection and risked my fucking neck to fight some common thugs at a bloody ramen shop of all place!” Jesse told him exasperatedly when they finally managed to met, “I genuinely thought that the King forced you to stay here with him, maybe threatened or imprisoned you even! It was all on me to get you outta this mess! I came in ready to go guns blazing and then what did I see?”

Jack raised one of his eyebrows, waiting. Jesse made a face of despair and horror.

“Everyday you left his room with the ‘I had been fucked within an inch of my life and I absolutely love every second of it’ smile. It's utterly disgusting.” Jesse declared, “Whenever you’re together, you two are so mawkishly corny my eyes might just fall outta my sockets. He literally looks at you like the sun is shining out of the crack of your ass or some shit, I swear I can hear fucking angels crooning holy wedding songs from above. It's traumatizing and I'm still scarred by it all.”

Jack had not been amused. He had hexed the stupid, idiotic werewolf and Jesse's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth for the next several days.

  


*****

  


There was an early cold spell in September that created an excellent excuse for Jack to move completely into Gabriel’s chamber because of what he called “an excellent, free, exquisite source of blood and body heat” but also because of the excellent sex that occurred almost every day on every surface and furniture there. Jack hadn’t used his suite in many, many moons anyway. He didn't even return to it to pick up his things: Gabriel would cling onto him like a newborn - cursed darkness, Jack was _so_ weak against that pouting lips and those puppy eyes; the servants would bring clean clothes and everything he needed to Gabriel's room daily. Gabriel insisted however that he would be a lot happier if Jack wasn't wearing anything around him - the shameless git - Jack was still the Lord of a nation: lover of a King or not, he had pride to keep.

But of course, things couldn't always go how one wished it would. It wasn't so blatant, but people made sure to let Jack know that he wasn't accepted here. He heard it all- a malicious whisper here, some mocking snickering there, subtle but taunting questions and implications about his power and social status… Jack never let it get to him - he had lived far too long to be bothered with childish peccadilloes. He touched Gabriel's hands whenever it clenched too tightly at the mockery aiming at him, putting on his most charming smile and flawless composure. He wouldn't bite into the provocations and make a fool out of himself, but soon - he knew - he could make them quiver in fear in front of him.  

“There has been a revolt in Gloeldence. Seems like a tribe has gathered together, took over the city and are now orchestrating a coup because they are upset that I’m infatuated with you.” Gabriel told him one day, “Will you go?”

“How much damage do you want me to do?” Jack got up from where he was lounging on Gabriel’s couch and stretched like a lazy kitten. Gabriel’s eyes flicked to him, admiring his form for a moment, before he answered.

“I want to nip it in the bud, but don't let too much bloodshed happen. I leave the methods to you.”

“As you wish, _my King._ ” Jack flashed a smirk that showed one of his fangs. “I will be back before dawn.”

“So late?”

“If you have ordered a massacre, I’d be back before you finish that sheet of parchment.” Jack chuckled. “But you want me to put on a show, then a show is what you’ll get. Tell Satya to open a portal for me, I need to go there and lay some groundwork beforehand.”

He chose to arrive on a hill close to the city. After checking his surroundings, Jack let his wings grow out from his back. He stroked the leathery skin as the majestic wings unfurled - it has been a while since he last used them. With gentle flaps, he effortlessly left the ground, taking in the whole picture of the city beneath.

The fire was burning bright on all tower and a wooden spike wall surrounding the place was being built by a handful of rock golems. Two entrances were guarded by groups of goblin soldiers. He didn’t detect the presence of anyone with strong magical power inside the city - even though there was a group of mages, their power was insignificant compared to him. This wouldn’t even be a challenge.

Spreading his wings, Jack sent out a summoning call. Soon, the air was filled with flapping sounds of thousands leathery wings, the darkness glittered with shimmering black eyes. His “children”, as Jack adoringly referred to them. It was an ability he acquired being a vampire - he could summon and understand animals. He just needed to call, and they would come running to his side. Being an Elder, the amount he could control was a lot larger than other vampire. He could even control other vampires, if he wanted to. Their society followed a strict hierarchy based on age: the older a vampire, the greater their voice in the community. Jack used this advantage carefully -  he preferred not to force people of his kind into immoral or dangerous situations.

Jack hold out his arm, and a large bat came hanging upside down on it. Scratching its furry head with a finger, Jack crooned softly before lifting his arm again. The bat spread its wings and flew away, followed by its brethren. He landed back onto the ground and casted a protective barrier around the area before he sat down, closing his eyes and reaching out to his “children”  with his mind - he could see through their eyes, hear through their ears. It was a very useful ability, especially when he needed to discreetly collect a large amount of information in a short amount of time. However, it had its own limitations: the range was limited, and Jack would become completely unaware of his surrounding while he was using it. He only used it when he could make sure he wouldn't be in any danger.

When he was done, he returned to find Gabriel longing naked on the bed - their bed, now - reading a book. Jack only took the briefest of moments to shed his clothing and join him. Feeling Jack’s cold body against his own, Gabriel turned around to kiss him.

“Are you going to tell me what this is about? Do you have any particular motive, or is it just another play put up for your Court?” Jack asked, “It's both, isn't it?”

“How did you know?” Gabriel didn't seem surprised, just amused. “Enlighten me.”

“You just send _me_ out to clean up a rather useless bunch of rebellion. First, it isn't that hard to mobilize the army from a city close by to deal with them. Second, if you just want to show off my strength and loyalty, you could have chosen a bigger, more dangerous battlefield, like sending me against Talon men.” Jack snorted. “Now tell me.”

Gabriel batted eyelashes at him and smiled wickedly, “What if I tell you I have a surprise for you and I need you to leave the castle for a few days to prepare it?”

“What kind of surprise?” Jack asked warily.

“My lips are sealed.” Gabriel made a gesture with his hand.

“Not even a hint?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Fine,” Jack shrugged. If Gabriel was working on some complicated plan to surprise him, neither he or his spies were going to figure it out. Gabriel had always been a hopeless sap and a kinky sort, however, so it would probably be something melodramatically romantic, nefariously debauched, or both. Jack didn't mind either way.

“Come closer and spoon me. The night air was rather chilly.”

“With pleasure, my silver moon.” Gabriel chuckled, the familiar heat of his body pressing against Jack's back and one arm wrapped snugly around his hips lured him to sleep.

  


*****

  


As the youngest son of Sojiro Shimada, the head of the Shimada house, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his training, he spent most of his time fooling around - which displeased his brother Hanzo greatly. Unlike him, Hanzo was the hope of the family: the youngest Lieutenant General in history, with unquestionable lineage and excellent political skills - he was expected to inherit the General position from Sojiro once the man stepped down. Even the King himself made it clear that he approved of Hanzo strongly.

Genji hated that he was forced to enlist into the military because his family wanted to curry favor with the King. He never tried to get further than Sergeant, and Hanzo was still sour about it. If he had wanted, he could be a Major or even Brigadier General, but why would he waste his youth neck-deep in politics and training when he could spend it in much more… enjoyable activities?

For years, his family had been trying to arrange a marriage for him with the hope that it would finally put an end to his enormous record of heartbroken victims. They failed miserably, not because of the lack of suitable candidates or Genji's personal charm, but because everytime the wedding was announced, it caused a national distress - hundreds of women and men weeping on the stress, surrounding their manor mourning in tears, the servants were bombarded with thousand of woeful letters, and a large amount of them “suddenly” needed to retire immediately for “unexpected” sickness. It made Sojiro amused and Hanzo frustrated.

They pretty much gave up on trying to reform him, which suited Genji just fine. He would do his Sergeant duties and finish any missions given to him as long as he was free to do whatever he wanted outside of work.

That didn't mean he made things any easier for Hanzo because of it.

“I think it's time we should head back, my canine.” Jesse told him with a shrug. “It's almost sunrise. I don't want Hanzo to chew me out for too long.”

Following Hanzo's order, he had spent the night hunting down Genji through the city to bring him back before sunrise, but to them it was more like a friendly cat and mouse game. Or werewolf and oni, to be precise.

“You should stop referring him as your 'sweet fang’ and change it to 'grumpy molar’ or something,” Genji grinned, “Because he sure grinds damnation out of you.”

“The mission this time isn't bad, I think. It seems you'll get to work with the King's current favorite,” Jesse inhaled a long breath from his cigar, tilting his head to watch the smoke plume up as he blew it out. “Thought you'd be interested.”

“Hanzo will personally murder me if the King hasn't gotten to me first.” Genji rolled his eyes, then lowered his voice. “I might be a man on the make, but it doesn't mean I'm stupid, Jesse. This one will be here to stay. I think they’ll get married.”

Jesse choked on his smoke. Coughing wildly, he turned to him with a bewildered expression. “You can't be serious!”

“I am deadly serious, my wolfy friend. Want to bet on it?”

The gates of the Shimada's manor came into sight then. Jesse decided to divert the problem. “Maybe another time. Let's hurry up before your brother decided that he'd add me into the Noodles’ dinner menu.” The Noodles were how he nicknamed Hanzo's pets - a pair of dragonettes.

“Dragon has very high standard actually.” Said Genji casually. “I doubt that they like stinky werewolf meat.”

Jesse hit him over the head.

  


*****

  


The Shimada clan was a family line of fearsome warriors, with a history running as far back as one could remember. Before they came under the King's ruling, they used to govern a city of their own - which was now one of the five biggest cities of the King's Empire. When the King and his army came and called for their submission, Sojiro Shimada had given the King a condition: the Shimada clan would only recognize the King as their ruler if the King passed their family traditional test. Otherwise, they would fight to their last breath.

The Shimada clan was a family line of fearsome warriors who rode dragons into battle. The traditional test that all of their heir had to pass was that when they reached 100 years old, they would have to leave their home, go on an adventure to find and make pact with a dragon. And a dragon didn't just make pact with anyone - they were creatures of wisdom, power and pride. You must prove yourself worthy, earn their acknowledgement and respect for them to agree to the pact - you didn't choose the dragon, the dragon chose you. If one failed this test, they would never be accepted as a Shimada. A lot of them never returned - failure or death; the clan didn't mount them.

The King agreed to Sojiro's condition and left. When he returned with Satya by his side - he not only made pact with her, but he also had her complete submission, respect, and loyalty: it wasn't a partnership of two equal beings like that of the Shimadas with their dragons, but that of a master and his servant - which had never happened in the history of the Shimada clan. Sojiro kept his words and gave the King his oath of loyalty.

Since then, the Shimada clan was one of the King's strongest supporters, one of the most important clans in the hierarchy and hold a great position in his Imperial Court. They honored their oath with utmost pride. Although the King's decision to take up a vampiric traitor of their blood as his lover upset many people, the Shimada clan stood by him - on appearance, at least; Hanzo had his own plans.

For many centuries, great beauties had been offered to the King, all of them with distinct talents, stunning beauty, and noble lineage. All wanted that position beside their King - to hold power only beneath one being and open the way to the throne for their clan. None of them had met his eyes: the best one lasted for ten days. Instead, one notorious Jack Morrison danced in and the King was immediately enchanted by him. Hanzo, like everybody else, had expected it to not last long: a sudden fit of passion after one saved another's life wasn't unheard of. However, even if the vampire had offered himself on a golden plate, the King would have had no reason to keep him when it would greatly affect his reputation, his relationship with the clans, his arrangements with the aristocrats. They all expected the King's interest would last for a certain amount of time - like a week or two - before his good mood ran out.

But his obsession towards Jack Morrison had gone well far beyond everyone's prediction: after a month of “diplomatic stay” - during which the King summoned him every night - the vampire had merrily moved into the King's chamber, they were practically glued at the hips whenever possible. There was still hope that the King would get bored after several years, but Hanzo wouldn't be so optimistic. Like it or not, he needed to prepare for the time their King's would announce that Jack Morrison would be made his Imperial Concubine. Or worse, his Imperial _Consort._ It would definitely bring about dangerous complications.

Thinking about it gave Hanzo headaches.

And then, his biggest pain in the ass accompanied his chronic heart attack into his study.

“Young Master,” Jesse removed his hat and nodded politely before winking at him with a flirty smile. Hanzo didn't want to know what that even meant.

Genji just got on the couch and invited himself to the pot of tea and snacks on the table.

“You have done well, McCree. Leave us.” Hanzo sighed.

“Have fun.” Jesse waved at Genji sarcastically, who made some obscene hand signs back at him. Hanzo didn't want to know what those meant either.

“Manner, brother!” Hanzo reminded him sternly. Genji just shrugged. Hanzo sighed again.

“There had been a rebellion in Gloeldence. The King was looking for someone to aid Jack Morrison - who would apparently take care of the problem on the King's behalf. I have nominated you for the task. You will leave with an army of---”

“Hold on! _You_ nominated _me_ for the job?” Genji cut him off, “And you never thought about _asking_ me beforehand? Not cool, brother!”

“And you would have said no, because you would prefer spending your time chasing some prostitutes on the stress!” Hanzo rolled his eyes, “You will leave in three days with our men, and you will _not_ bring Jesse McCree with you. He would only serve as an unnecessary distraction. It's a simple mission but if you screw up and something happens to the King's current interest, he will have your head.” He stopped, then added drily, “And only your head, if our family is lucky that he is feeling generous. I would not bet on it myself.”

“Sure, sure!” Genji looked bored. He already finished all the snack. “Can I leave now?”

“No.” Hanzo glared at him, “I would like you to keep watch on the Elder vampire and personally report back to me about your findings. If he begins to court you, try to pry as much from him as possible without taking it too far. Don't let the King or the vampire know.”

“Why would you want to spy on a balding, shriveling old vampire? Jealous?”

Hanzo ignored him. “You are dismissed.”

Genji wouldn't understand, nor would he truly cared. Depends on the information he brought back, Hanzo would decide the course of action to take against Jack Morrison. If he proved to be a threat, he would need to discuss with Father about the plan to get rid of him. It was all for their King's sake.

“Oh Hanzo, dear,” A gentle voice woke him from his scheming, “Why are you still up? Isn't it too late already?”

“Are you hungry, dear?” Another voice added, “Do you want me to cook some porridge for you, sweetheart?”

“Thank you, Hanako, Haruka, I still have some business to tend to, that's all.”

The two elegant ladies in front of him were his twin dragonettes - they looked exactly the same except for the color of their clothes: Hanako had green dress and Haruka was in a pink one. Unlike Satya, they didn't like to flaunt their dragon features by walking around partially naked. Their black hair was tied loosely around the back, decorated with flowers and golden hair pins. They both have small horns and freckles of glittering blue scales on their otherwise smooth skin.

“You work too much!” Haruka complained, “When are you going to bring home a nice girl? We can't take care of you all our lives, you know.”

“Or a nice man. We aren't picky as long as our precious Hanzo loves him.” Hanako added.

“Yes, yes, we will make the wedding outfits ourselves.” Haruka sighed dreamily, “And maybe some for the babies you will have, too.”

Knowing that they were at it again, Hanzo simply zoned out while they went on and discussed about clothes and marriage and babies. Haruka and Hanako cared about him a great deal, he didn't mind, he just wished sometimes they would stop acting like his grandmas! With how old they actually were, they just couldn't help it.

“Are you listening to us?” They both inquiried.

“Yes.” No.

“We just want you to find someone who will love you and take care of you, honey,” Hanako said.

“And share your burdens with you,” Haruka sighed and pat his arm, “So that our dear Hanzo could stop worrying so much about everything.”

“I know.” He said simply. He had learned from painful experience that it was pointless to argue with them.

“I will make porridge, after all,” Haruka said with a note of finality. “It should warm you up.”

“Chicken it is, then,” Hanako said.

“No no, it'll be too heavy on the stomach,” Haruka argued. “I'm thinking about quail.”

“Why not use…”

Hanzo sighed and went back to work as the two ladies left, still discussing all the way about what to cook.

  


*****

  


It took two weeks to arrive at Gloeldence with the speed of an entourage of five hundred men. Their mission was simple - acting as backup for the Elder vampire - although Genji doubted the necessity of that. They set up a simple camp; Genji was expected to be mobilized at a moment's notice, although the fight shouldn’t last long - if there were any fight for them to have.

Genji knew the moment the vampire arrived through a portal - he reeked of the King's scent. His clothes had the mark of the King's magic on them. Seemed like their King wasn't going to release his favorite to the world without making sure to properly mark him first.

“Sergeant Genji Shimada, at your service.” Genji introduced himself, bowing his head sightly.

“Morrison.” The vampire said. “Put away the formalities, Shimada. After all, I'm not your superior. Mission report.”

“They have prepared for battle. Four elemental gargoyles were spotted guarding the main gates with groups of rock golems and soldiers. There are also a total of five mages and sorceresses who will support them with magic. If they start attacking, I will order our mages to protect us with a magical barrier, but with our numbers, they will no doubt eradicate us.”

“That will not happen.” The vampire smiled at him. “I would have not asked Ga---the King to send you here if it was to die, especially for a young Sergeant such as you. But it would be ridiculous for me to take all the glory, I suppose I can leave the gargoyles and golems to you?”

“As you wish, sire.”

The vampire knocked him on the head. “I told you, no formalities. Attack on my signal.”

A massive pair of wings grew from his back and he flew away. Morrison didn't even have anything resembling armor on, which indicated that he believed the enemies couldn't do anything to him. After issuing a few orders to his captains, Genji decided to secretly do some reconnaissance of his own.

He chose a hiding spot as close to the city as possible. Morrison was floating above it, surrounded by thick black cloud of bats. Genji could hear the vampire announcing his presence, demanding the city to surrender or suffer punishment. The answer was a barrage of magical fireball and arrows. But before they could even make it close to the vampire, a blast of air exploded around Morrison, blowing them all away. Genji tensed up as he felt Morrison's power vibrating through the air, a sphere of glowing red energy build between his hands. According to rumors, Morrison was so powerful that he was the main reason his small nation had existed for so long even though they sheltered humans and half-breeds. No one could say how strong he was comparing to their King, but Elder vampires themselves were an existence that feared by both humans and non-humans alike, since little to be known about them - they prefered living in isolation, keeping to themselves and rarely got involved with the outside world. Those that crossed them hardly ever survived to tell the tale. Genji wondered what kind of spell Morrison was chanting - Would he blow the city away for offending him? Maybe he would manipulate the weather or call fire raining down from the sky? Or summon a great Ancient being? Those all seemed well within his ability.

The red orb between Morrison's fingers glowed brighter and brighter, until it exploded so bright that it made Genji cover his eyes.

And then, only darkness.

  


*****

  


It was a lot less like waking up and more like his consciousness was thrusted back into his body. Violently. When Genji came to, he was on the ground with the vampire looming over him, worry and then relief written all over his face. He wanted to ask what had happened, but his body struggled to move even an inch.

“Everything is fine. It will wear off.” Morrison consoled him. “Sorry about that. I made sure our soldiers were out of range, but I didn't know you were following me.”

The vampire picked him up carefully and took off. From their position, Genji could see their soldiers easily subduing the golems and elemental gargoyles, the sounds of battle uncharacteristically faint and deficient. There was almost no scent of blood. There was no sign of the enemies fighting back either.

What had Morrison done?

The vampire left Genji with their mages in the MASH unit. They gave him a healing potion and instantly he felt a lot better. Well- okay, he could move. Better than before he had been knocked out.

Burning with curiosity, he rode out on his horse immediately, ignoring the mage's insistence on resting. The battle was already finished before he reached it; the gates were wide open, defenseless, and his soldiers were carrying the lifeless bodies of their enemies, putting them in a pile, while the wounded calmly sat by and patched themselves up. Upon closer inspection, he realized the enemy soldiers weren’t dead - they were still breathing, but otherwise showing no sign of life - their faces frozen in a comically stunned expression. There was no trace of ice magic on them, or in the atmosphere, however.

As Genji entered the city, an even weirder scene welcomed him. It was like time had stopped - everyone was perfectly frozen in place, looking up at the empty sky in different kinds of fear, bewilderment, and determination. Some had their weapons out and ready, some shielding their loved ones, some in the middle of scurrying away for their lives - like a display of statues in Medusa’s garden. Genji followed Morrison’s scent - or more accurately, their King’s scent - through the city and it led him to a manor. It had a lot more guards than other places, with high sturdy walls and a thick wooden gate - which Morrison had kicked down when he entered. Genji found the vampire casually hanging in an office, reading something in the middle of a round table that surrounded by a group of statue-like nonhumans.

“Sire,” Genji called for him, “...Morrison?”

“Sergeant Shimada!” Morrison looked up, “Are you feeling better now?”

“I have fully recovered. My kind has a strong self-healing power.” He decided to ask the question that were burning on his tongue. “What have you done to the city?”

“Nothing. They sleep.”

“... When are they waking up?”

“When I will it.” Morrison left the table and started to go through all the drawers in the room. Genji just gaped at him, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

“Oh, here it is.” Morrison's eyes lighted up as he held up a notebook from the drawer he was searching. “Come, Sergeant. We still have much work to do.”

“I don't understand,” Genji said out loud. Morrison turned towards him.

“This notebook contains the information of their secret sponsors, who we have to capture as soon as possible and put on trial for treason. On the table was a map of Vivek with markings - no doubt their next target to attack - along with other various important information. It will take far too much time for me to deal with all of this on my own. I need your help.”

“No, I mean…Of course I am glad to help. What I wanted to know is what kind of spell that you used to put the whole city to… ‘sleep’. I have never seen something like this.”

“It is not a spell. My kind has a natural talent for hypnotism. It helps us lure prey and feed from without them struggling. I am very old, so my ability is stronger, that is all.”

So the tale of Morrison putting Satya to sleep wasn’t a joke. Being a dragon, she had high resistance to magic as well as mind control. Everyone thought that Morrison must have played some trick on her - like somehow secretly drugging her beforehand - for him to be able to put on a display of hypnotizing her with his voice. Satya herself was full of pride and wouldn’t admit the truth, anyone who dared to ask her about the incident had a very high chance of getting burned to cinders and ash.

“Can you tell me more?”

“You are a curious young man, aren’t you?” Morrison smiled with a sort of amused expression, “If you are doing this to warn G---the King about it later, I assure you he knows perfectly well what I am capable of, as well as counter-measures. After all, he has lived for as long as I have and more still.”

“But the red orb!” Genji pressed.

“Is merely a diversion.” Morrison shrugged. “When people are distracted by the notion that they might be attacked by something else, they usually don’t spare any thought to strengthening their minds against hypnotism even though they know full well they are fighting a vampire. I also used the bats to amplify my voice, which was hard to notice because it turned into a particular sound that not all could actually hear, but their mind reacted to it still.” Morrison waved his hand. “While I enjoy our talk, let’s get back to work, Sergeant. I ought to return to the King before he throws a temper tantrum.”

Genji tried and failed to not snort at that. Morrison stared. Genji played it off as coughing.

“You know, it feels strange to remember that the man I lie with is the King of a whole empire, and should be treated and referred to as such.” Morrison said, voice softened, “To me, he---”

Morrison stopped suddenly. Genji waited, but the vampire seemed to not want to continue, probably didn't want to share something so private with someone he had just met. Genji wanted to ask if Morrison loved their King, but he knew better than to press. “Let's carry on with our work, then.” Genji gestured to the map and the notebook.

“Yes, let's.”

The time it took for them to deal with all the bureaucratic bullshit later was a lot more than the time they spent fighting. They disarmed the still-sleeping warriors and crammed them into every prison cell and dungeon and locked room available. The children, women, and elders were separated from the men and put in guarded warehouses. Morrison woke the leaders of the rebellion first and milked information out of them with such creative measures that Genji mentally swore to himself to not get on his bad side.

The soldiers were awakened next, and was given a deal of surrendering or never see their loved ones again. Morrison convinced them that he used a horrendous ancient curse that put them into a forever slumber, and only he could lift it. Of course, it was all a bluff, but they didn't know it - all they knew was that one moment, they were preparing for a fight and the next one, they had already lost it. Those that refused to cooperate were separated and tortured for information before being executed for treason. Only after everything was done that Morrison woke the women, elders and children informed them of what happened.

The whole ordeal took a week, by the end of it Morrison allowed his men to burst open the biggest cellar in the city and had a celebration feast. They took turn drinking, and Morrison generously paid out a whole tavern for them. Of course, wherever a party was present, the prostitutes would show up - soon, Genji could spot some of his men scurrying away with their hands on some ladies’ hips. Hanzo probably would have scowled at the debauchery, but Genji wasn't Hanzo, so he let his men enjoying themselves while he sat back and watched Morrison engage in a reluctant but heated drinking battle with his men - he had beaten five men so far and now they were coming to challenge him in groups. After watching some more for his entertainment, Genji decided to rescue the Elder vampire from the endless stream of challengers. Morrison actually looked relieved when Genji swooped in and interrupted the contest.

“Thank you,” the vampire said later when they managed to break away from the drunk clingy soldiers and into a peaceful little table at the far corner. “I thought it would never end.”

“Next time don't indulge them!” Genji laughed, “I know you can't get drunk, but my men are a hearty bunch. They would keep going at it until morning. You know, youth and all - they can't stand losing to an 800-year-old old man.”

Morrison had this odd little look on his face. “I thought they would dislike me.”

“I don't know about other officers, but I don't really care that much about whatever political bullshit going on inside the palace. Neither are my men. We like people who get the job done. And who can drink a lot. So I don't know what problems people seem to have with you. You seem fine to me.”

“Thank you,” Morrison said with a smile, and he seemed to genuinely meant it, so Genji toasted with him.

“To the King!” Morrison said.

“To the King! And to you!” Genji said, and he pointedly waited for Morrison to start taking the first gulp before he added, “And to your wedding!”

The sight of an Elder vampire choking on his drink was well worth it.

“We aren't getting married!” Was the first thing Morrison said when he regained his breath. Genji dared say he even looked a bit flustered.

“Not yet. But soon, I hope.” Genji winked, “Not to be crude or anything, but I'm not blind. Anyone with eyes could clearly see how besotted the King is with you. I would certainly expect a happy announcement in like half a decade or so.”

“If you are going to open a betting pool on this, like I think you are planning to, I'd advise against it.” Morrison rolled his eyes. “It's not going to happen.”

“You need to have more faith in yourselves, you know. My annoying brother wouldn't deem you worthy enough to spy on if he didn't think that you at least meant something to the King. He's that kind of person.”

“Your brother what?” Morrison said, and then continued with realization and wariness. “Were you sent to spy on me?”

“Me? Spying for him? Why should I?” He shrugged nonchalantly, “I didn't even plan to go on this mission from the start, but he nominated me because he wanted to use me as his sniffing tool. So screw him, I ain't dancing to his tune! Cheers!” Genji downed his drink.

Morrison just stared, Genji could tell that he was evaluating whether to trust him - after all, Genji could be pretending to be sincere to him so that Morrison would slip out something important.

“You can do whatever you want with what I just told you. Maybe ask the King about it. I believe he would know my brother's schemes better than I do. Just tell him please leave me out of it!” Genji poured himself another drink, “Oh, and if you do get married, please tell everyone that I was the one who predicted it first, alright?”

He waved at Morrison and left to join his men in their debauchery. No point in dragging out a conversation where one didn't trust another. He was fine with it.

  


*****

  


“Sergeant Shimada told you about his brother's schemes, I see.” Gabriel said calmly without even looking up from his desk when Jack barged into his study unceremoniously. “And you are upset because you know that I knew but I didn't tell you.”

While Jack was still glaring at him and trying to decide whether he should be angry, irritated, or surprised that Gabriel could read him so thoroughly - he was starting to suspect that there might be some telepathic spell involved, Gabriel stood up from his desk and came around to him, seizing the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss so profoundly desirous that Jack completely forgot he was trying to do ---something.

“Welcome back,” Gabriel's lips hovered right next to Jack's ear, “I have missed you.” The way he said it stirred up a familiar feeling in Jack's loin. Like some dark, delicious, filthy promise. Damn Gabriel and his stupid sexy voice!

“I am still pissed at you!” Jack said grudgingly, mostly just for show.

“I know,” Gabriel said, “Come. The bath should be ready by now. I have prepared everything for your triumphant return. Let me make it up to you, won't you?”

Which apparently meant that he would personally “help” Jack freshening up in the bath by scrubbing every corner of Jack's body with his bare hands. Jack tried his best, he really did, and lasted all about five minutes before he gave in and they made out in the bathing pool.

After they finished, the servants delivered the food in - it was all Jack's favourites. Gabriel brought out the vintage Dracula Cabernet Sauvignon again. All Jack had to do was just lying on the couch while Gabriel spoiled him hopelessly - hand-feeding him, letting Jack nick from his fingers, caressing Jack in all the right places as Gabriel kissed him, pouring the sweet wine from his mouth down his throat. The bath, the sex, the food, the blood, the wine, Gabriel's constant warmth, and touches - they all worked together to lull Jack into a comfortable drowsiness. Jack could feel himself dissolving into a puddle in Gabriel's hands, his eyes slowly falling shut - he probably shouldn't be like this, but he was feeling so wonderful right now he couldn't bring himself to care. He could always blame it on the fatigue from a week of vigorous work, anyway.

He was vaguely aware of being picked up and carried somewhere. Without any objection, he just nuzzled into Gabriel's neck. The mattress that he was put on was familiar - soft, warm, welcoming and full of Gabriel's scent. He sighed contently, burying his face into the pillow and felt solidly asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
